Forbidden Sugar
by FallingNightStar
Summary: being inspired by lots of different yandere stories, got me to start writing. And it got me thinking what would happen when you mix a yandere boy with a part time sugar baby and art collage student? I imagine a lot of jealousy and murder mix that with yandere transformer or more and you get a interesting story wanting more. Well to my option at least, I want to make it sound real.
1. Chapter 1

Transformers (Bay Movies)

Yandere Optimus prime x Yandere Megatron x OC Sabina Rose

(After reading a lot of Yandere fanfiction it's feels about time I started writing myself.)

Chapter 1.

This story was inspired by mutable Yandere themed transformers stories, what I haven't seen yet in any yandere themed stories which caught my curiosity was a Sugar baby character. I know what a sugar baby is and Sabina isn't like normal ones that everything knows about. Sabina is a 23 year old art college student and works as a librarian, she's on scholarship and a very gifted artist. on the side does sugaring to make more and help pay bills a lot like Enjo kosai or compensated dating. All she does is go to dinner with them or either simple dates nothing sexual is involved, Sabina get a lot of luxurious gifts and money from all the men she dates. She's very popular that gets lots of requests, Sabina is beautiful which is why she gets so many requests. In fact one of her clients owns an art gallery and featured some of Sabina's works and sold her work for half a million and gives haft the money to Sabina for her art, sugaring is just a side job she loves art and reading books and making pastries for her friends and coworkers. Also Sabina is mention in the top women that are living dolls in America, and often is called a living doll with no surgeries needed. She doesn't wear any doll clothes nor doll makeup, all her looks are natural. Sabina has beautiful sapphire gem eyes that gets her a lot of compliments she also has very long brown hair that she loves, it was so long it goes past her hips and not to close to her knees normally keeps it in a brad. Since very long hair is popular and it suited her.

Just imagine any yandere male would knowing that there female senpai is a sugar baby

"About four weeks ago Sabina was on her way back to her apartment from work when she was abducted by an unknown perp. Shortly after she found herself in a holding cell by giant alien robots she had heard rumors about, she knew better not to pissed of any of them so she never spoke she didn't know why she was taken either. When she was about to give up praying for something to happen after being captive for three weeks her prayers were answered, Sabina heard a commotion. Voices of her captors shouting something in a different language she didn't understand and shooting. Then new faint but audible voices, she knew they didn't belong to her captors. With saving her voice not from speaking she yelled out for help and yelled it loud as she could with every last breath in her, not long after she yelled for help she head something's voice yelled out to her

"Where are you?"

"Over here!" Was what she yelled out to the voice, within minutes she hear banging from the cell door and the voice outside of it asked

"Are you in here?" With that Sabina answered with a smile on her face

"Yes."

"Brace yourself, I am going to shoot the lock." From all the yelling Sabina did she was tired and weak she couldn't help but fall on the ground just before the door was open it was hard for her too keep her eyes open, trying to keep her eyes open a light was shining behind him and in her state she really make what she was fully looking at. He walked up to her and got on one knee. Sabina looked into his eyes and made out the soft blue glowing eyes looking at her

"There is nothing to fear. You are safe now." Hearing that made her smile before passed out on the ground and saying two words to him

"Thank you."

"The next think Sabina knew she woke up she felt something in her arms and wanted to move but felt pain going through her body and decided against it. She also felt something thin in her nose and realized it helped her breath.

"Ah. You are awake? Quite early for your state you have been?" It was kind and warm female voice thanks to her blurry vision she couldn't see her face well enough to make out what she looked like just let and she asked her

"Where..Where am I?" Right after she answered that the nurse answered her question

"I'm nurse Loveless you are in a Hospital. They brought you here in a critical state but you are now stabilized." When the nurse looked at her she noticed her eyes that made her smiled

"Oh my such lovely eyes you have there like sapphires."

"They?" Was the one word she repeated to her and the nurse asked her while she was scribing something on a clipboard

"Can I get your name?"

"Sabina…Sabina Rose." Was what she said to the nurse and she said to her

"Sabina Rose? What a beautiful sounding name."

"Who brought me here? Do you know?" Hearing Sabina say that the nurse answered her

"Optimus Prime. Leader of the Autobots." Sabina didn't look surprised hearing that but she did repeat his name one before the nurse spoke to her

"You are not surprised or in shock. Why?"

"After two weeks of being captive by alien robots that should surprise me? And it's nice to know the name of the bot that saved me."

"Before the nurse left she gave Sabina her bag that was reported to the police station in the lost and found luckily everything was still in there looking through her phone she saw several miss called form her now sugar daddy along with her friends and coworkers, she of course called them all explaining what happened and not telling them about the whole alien robots from outer space thing that had happened to her. She simple said she was abducted for two weeks and was just rescued, they of course wanted to see her about they couldn't. She did promise to call when she was cleared to leave, after some time nurse Loveless came back with a tray of food for Sabina for her lunch she didn't complain about she was hungry. After she left Sabina started eating what was on the try hospital food wasn't very good in any hospital, but not eating anything for a while made everything taste good. As soon as she was done she heard a few knocks came at her door that caught her attention while placing the try on the ground.

"Come in." Hearing the door open made her directly where the door was too, since she would now fully see. She say the bot the saved her she recognized his build.

"I remember you, you're the one that rescued me?" Was what she said to optimus she was a little confused seeing him around human size seeing in stepping in the room and closing the door.

"Although you were a lot…bigger and taller than what I remember? What do you go by?"

"Optimus. Optimus Prime. Leader of the Autobots. I am the one who saved you from the Decepticons." Was what he said to her and she said to him with a warm smile on her face and she extended her arm towards him

"It's nice to meet you Optimus I'm Sabina Rose." With that optimus carefully shook Sabina's hand and came closer to her and asked her

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine. Thank for asked." Sabina noticed that optimus was still holding her hand and she asked him

"Um Optimus can I have my hand back?" He let go of her and said to her

"My apologies Miss Rose." She smiled at him while she looked at him

"Please call me Sabina you don't haft to be formal with me."

"The two had a long conversation with one another, Sabina told optimus that she was going to art collage and working part time as a librarian. Optimus told her about himself when he was still on cybertron when he was a data clerk, how he would read in his free time. Then Sabina mentioned she also loved reading in her free time, reading was one of her inspirations for her art when she can't get inspired by anything else. She even showed him her sketch book that was in her bag he was amazing how full of life each drawing was, each paged looked as if any of the drawing could come to life. The second Sabina was drawing on a blank page she didn't noticed just kept staring at her, his attention was to her sapphire eyes. He'd never seen a human with those type of eyes, he was captivated by those eyes like blue galaxies. Optimus realized that from the moment he met and saw Sabina he fell in love, he loved everything about her more when he opened that door. He loved her voice a voice so high and sweet and pure that echoes in his spark, he loved her small delicate hands watching those hand make beautiful works on art right in front of him and he loved the feel of them they where do delicate and the softest he's ever felt. Optimus loved her hair he loved long as soon as Sabina was done she smiled to him while she showed him her beautiful drawing of a blue bird, Optimus loved her smile it made him happy and his spark raise. He wanted to keep that smile for himself, optimus wondered what would other humans think? What would his Autobots think of the two of them?

"It took three days for Sabina to fully cover and was approved to leave the hospital, optimus offered her to drive her back to her apartment. He took his offer it was a four hour drive to get to the apartment complex Sabina lived it, it was a pretty safe and clean area it was a nice building it wasn't old and it looked recently build. Before optimus left and Sabina stepped on the sidewalk shutting the passenger door with her bag in her hand he asked her

"Sabina where are you attending your classes again?"

"I spoke with the dean yesterday with the doctor I can go back to my classes tomorrow and is allowing me to catch up what I missed. Why do you ask?" Was what Sabina said to him and he answered her

"I have some free time in my schedule tomorrow. If you like I could take you to your campus." With that Sabina smiled as she spoke

"Wow you would really do that, I'd love too." Before she continued she was interrupted by the sound of thunder that made her look up at the ow gray sky

"Looks like it's about to rain? I should get inside, my morning classes start at eight you might want to get here early?"

"The two of them said their goodbyes Sabina ran inside the building while optimus drove off, the first thing Sabina did when she got inside her apartment was taking a real shower. Before that she got a call from her current Sugar Daddy Richard that kept calling her making sure she was alright, Sabina told him that she just got back to her apartment. From the way he sounded over the phone he was very happy about it, after the call ended she took her shower that lasted for two hours. She had to really wash her hair since it hadn't been washed in weeks property, she missed the feel of her body wash the smelled of vanilla her favorite sent. After she shower Sabina wore her comfortable baggy clothes the second she put on her slippers there was a knock at the front door and a man's voice

"Flower delivery for Sabina Rose." I opened the front door seeing a delivery man holding four dozen beautiful red roses in his hands the delivery man handed her the flowers and she signed for them before he went off.

"Have a nice day ma'am."

"You too." Was what she said before going back into her apartment shutting the door while still looking at the flowers she noticed the card and it said.

"Look in the bouquet." She set the flowers down on my table looking threw it I pulled out a black necklace box that was hidden in the flowers. Sabina opened the lid and was very surprised at what was in it, inside the box as a note and a solitaire blue sapphire necklace pendant.

"Please take this necklace I saw this and it reminded me of your eyes, I'm happy to know that nothing terrible happened to you Sabina. Love Richard." Was what the letter said she took the necklace out of the box and held it in her hand.

"I've seen this necklace these cost thousands." When Sabina was about to put on the necklace her phone started ring, of course she picked it up

"Jasmine hey I was thinking of calling everyone?"

"You just got back?" Was what her friend said over the phone Sabina sat down on her love seat while she was talking

"Yeah I did, I'll be going to class tomorrow too."

"You didn't get injured did you? Can you still use your right hand?" Sabina barely chuckled hearing that ad she answered her

"No my artist hand is fine, although I won't be running for a while my ankle got hurt pretty bad. I'm not wearing a cast but I haft to wear a brace for the next two months." Right after she said that she heard her friend say in a worried tone

"But what about the BTS concert you said you would go to one with me, you bought all of us those VIP tickets."

"Can you just go without me, I'm not really into Korean." Saying that only made Jasmine yelled over the phone

"EVERYONE LOVES BTS! YOU ARE GOING AND YOU'RE GOING TO SEE WHY EVERYONE LOVES THOSE BOYS!" That got Sabina little worried as she was talking

"Alright, okay I'll go I'll go." She sighed as she was still talking

"Is there anything special I need for this concert? The second she heard that her friend answered her

"You got an amazon prime account right?"

"Yes." Was the one word she said and she still heard her talk

"Get a pen and paper your writing a list." Sabina repeated the last two words she said with a worried look on her face

"A list?"

"Sabina woke up around six in the morning the next day, she went to bed early missing her bed and got a good ten hour sleep at that. She did her normal routine like any college student, brushing their teeth making breakfast and coffee and picking out what to wear. Being an art student she really couldn't wear skirts or long sleeves, so she picked out and wore dark blue jean short overalls that showed off her long smooth legs and a playing short sleeve gray shirt. Because of her ankle brace she couldn't wear sandals so she had to go with black converse, of course she redid her brad and wrapped it in a high bun. Before she left with her bag strapped around her shoulder Sabina put on her new sapphire necklace, she loved it and now it brought out her eyes. She walked down the stairs and when Sabina was at the ground floor she pushed open the glass door and looked at the parking lot and saw a red truck with blue flames, that made her smile she waved at Optimus and he honked back at her. Sabina ran to him and he opened his driver's door for her, she got in and closed the door and put her bag on passenger's seat.

"Thanks again for offering to take me to my university optimus." She said that while she buckled herself in Optimus started the engine and drove off. Sabina heard optimus's voice threw his radio.

"How far is your university?

"It's a fifteen minute drive, it takes me forty five to get there by foot." Was what she said to him before he was about to speak to her Sabina's phone started ringing and she answered it.

"Naerim hey had a feeling you would call? Yeah I'm heading to our university right now should be there in about maybe ten minutes traffic isn't bad." Sabina smiled as she was still talking

"Oh so Jasmine told everyone I'm going, and let me guess you're all staying at my place?" She didn't look so surprised and sighed before speaking

"I should have figured you all are dying to see my apartment. You think you and Yuko and help and show me where to buy snacks, I go to China town right? Yeah we can go after our classes are over I don't go to work till tomorrow I talked to my boss yesterday. K see yawl soon." With that Sabina ended the call and sighed then optimus asked her

"That call sounded intense?"

"Yeah kind of all my friends want me to go to this Korean concert called BTS, there supposed to be world famous with billions of fans. I'm not much into foreign music and rock concerts but they said I'll quickly change my mind hearing and seeing there concert." Was what she said to him, for the past five minutes optimus wanted to know about Sabina's friends she didn't mind telling him about them. As soon as optimus stopped near the collage Sabina exited and walked to the collage like the other students, which greeted her. Even all of her friends where there greeting and hugging her one at a time, also a lot of guys where giving her welcome back gifts like either flowers boxes of chocolate. Optimus witnessed it as he was driving off, he had no idea I was so well know and had many admirers. He didn't like it not one bit, luck for him was that Sabina didn't realize was that she dropped her apartment key on the passenger seat where she sat. That gave him a good opportunity and excuse to go in her apartment while she's attending her classes Optimus wanted to know more about her, everything about Sabina. He knew they would be cameras in the apartment building so he could just walk up to the door, once he got to the building he activated his holoform. A tall very attractive man that looked a lot like him if he where human, his holoform wore a red jack with blue flames and white shirt under it with blue jeans with black belt and black boots. Before exiting the grabbed the key off the set, it didn't take him a while to find Sabina's apartment door the room number was on the key. When he open Sabina's door and went inside he was surprised there was very expensive furniture and the inside was much bigger than he thought, it looked like it held four rooms and a massive living room and kitchen.

"Sabina can afford living here?" Optimus said that brushing his hand on the love seat, his eyes were drawn to the large bouquet of red rose on the table in front of the love seat that made him to start to grab the leather. He quickly released his grip making sure that there wasn't any tires in it, the first room he went into was the art studio. It made him very happy seeing her paintings looking at different types of landscapes from different parts around the world of mountains and lush rich marshes, some of animals and flowers. His most favorite was the largest canvas in the center of it all, Sabina draw a self-portrait of herself in almost all gray colors. The only thing was wasn't gray where her sapphire eyes and the sapphire gem floating in the center of her hands like magic, seeing that it wasn't completely done yet on the right lower corner. Optimus gently stroked the painting with his fingers stopping at the paintings lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Transformers (Bay Movies)

Yandere Optimus prime x Yandere Megatron x OC Sabina Rose

(After reading a lot of Yandere fanfiction it's feels about time I started writing myself.)

Chapter 2.

"At the art collage Sabina was doing so catching up on paper assignments she missed in her lectures in the university's library, there was about ten papers and she was on the sixth paper. She hated it and wanted to stop but she couldn't she had to get going with her sculpture for the collage exhibits coming and a few other pieces she had to do several paintings for three galleries from three different people, she had a lot of her plate. After she was done with all her paper work that two almost two hours and turning them into her professors he decided to rest a little in the collage's infirmary, she often went there under stress the collage's male doctor understood her and allowed her to relax in his office as much as she wanted. Sometimes Sabina would ask the doctor to message her shoulders to help relieve stress from her and it helped, she didn't mind asked cause he played for the same team so she knows that he won't do anything. Sabina was laying on her stomach on the nurses bed and her hands under her left cheek her, the drapes where closed so around her so she had privacy. Sabina heard the entrance door open and thought it was the doctor, since her eyes where closed she did see we drabs being open then she started talking.

"You've got good timing Doctor Price, I could really use a shoulder message I had a lot of catch up papers to do today." Sabina didn't hear a verbal answer from him she felt the foot of the nurse bed being shifted, then she left a two strong gently hands placed on both sides of her shoulder. Sabina could tell he was hovering her lower back to get in that possession which was odd.

"This is new, maybe Doctor Price wanted to try something a little new?" She thought that as feeling both hands carefully kneading her shoulders and upper back, the last thing Sabina felt before dozing off where a pair of lips pressed agenized the right side of her back neck. By the time Sabina's timer on her phone went off she woke up on her back Doctor Price came in his office, Sabina opened the drapes while she yawned.

"Oh Sabina I heard from Professor Thomas that you were back?" Hearing that made her confused and she asked him

"Hm weren't you here eleven minutes ago?" Now hearing Sabina say that got him confused and a little concerned seeing that the straps of her overalls where unbuttoned without her realizing it

"No I just got back from lunch? Did something happen dear?" She touched the right side of her neck with the tips of her fingers with concern, when she looked down she was surprised seeing that the straps to her overalls where of her shoulders.

"Who the hell was in here messaging me?"

" Back in Sabina's apartment Optimus opened the door to the last room he didn't go into, he had been in the art studio the guest bedroom and was very pleased seeing the mini library in the apartment. He sat on her king side bed looking inside the bedroom, like in the rest of the apartment all the furniture was expensive. He couldn't help put realize that there wasn't a single picture of her family anywhere in the entire apartment, curious he looking under the bed hoping he would find something he found a photo album. When he grabbed it out from under the bed he opened it and started looking through the pictures, the first picture he saw was of Sabina when she was seventeen in a rose garden wearing a white sundress her hair wasn't as long as it was now to was too her elbows.

"Beautiful." Looking at the next page beside it got him a little confused the next picture was the same as the first but Sabina was with a man hugging his arm and leaning her head on his shoulder while his hand was resting on her right shoulder.

"This can't be her father?" The man looked to be in his thirties, a good looking Asian guys that looked wealthy with black slick back hair and brown eyes. Optimus turned the next page he say seventeen year old Sabina standing near a beautiful rainbow cherry blossom tree sculpture with very realistic dove sculptures sitting on several branches the tree was the same size as her, she was holding an award in her hands and was wearing the beautiful happy smile on her face.

"This must be her first sculpture?" He noticed the background it looked to be in an art museum once more in the next picture that same man was in it with Sabina this time she had her arms wrapped around his neck with her hand on his chest along with the award in one of her hands and he was embracing her he too was smiling, that didn't make optimus happy seeing that picture.

"Who is this human?" Turning the next page changed his expression the young Sabina wore a privet school uniform standing in front of the school gates with the man next to her with his arm around her shoulder Optimus saw what was writing above the picture

"Back to High School." Looking at the next picture is was Sabina graduation with the cap and gown along with the diploma in her hands

"Where are the pictures before this?" He said that looking under her bed again and the album on the ground still open

"This cannot be her entire life? Where are the older pictures?"

"At the collage Sabina's friends took her to the collage bar, her friend Jasmine that was blonde with green eyes was hugging Sabina from her right side as they were sitting down on one of the long seats.

"Oh Sabina that sounded so scary, I can't believe that actually happened to you?" Her other friend Naerim was sitting on Sabina's left side and was hugging her too she had short black hair and brown yes

"So you really thought it was Dr. Price?"

"And that creep actually have the balls and nerve to kiss your neck, who the hell does he think he is?" The girl that was Yuko, Sabina looked up at her friend's and said to them.

"Girls can I have some me time for a few minutes I need to think? Please?" Her friends did what she asked them too when they walked off Sabina touched the right side of her neck again

"Those lips felt familiar somehow?" She closed her eyes remembered what happened in the infirmary, the hands that where on her shoulders realizing that those hands where bigger and stronger than Dr. Price's hands. By the time she stopped remembering one of the bar tenders placed a glass on the table in front of Sabina.

"Compliments from the gentlemen over at the bar, and its club soda mixed with mineral water." Was wat the bar tender said to her before walking off

"I hope I wasn't bothering you?" Hearing that voice caught her attention she looked over to see a tall well build older man, he was gorgeous he looked old enough to be her father. Jaggedly cut almost silver hair along with blood red eyes, the sharp strong features on his face his clothes didn't really make him stand out completely or was his sketchy.

"Oh no not at all." Was what she said to him while she picked up the glass in front of her and the man asked her

"May I join you?" Hearing that question made her look at him and she said to him

"I guess you did buy me a drink?" Sabina say the man sitting down right next to her he was close but not close enough to make her uncomfortable as she was drinking her glass she couldn't shake this strange feeling.

"This feeling? I've felt feeling during freshmen year?"

"Optimus was looking over the last picture in Sabina's photo album which was taken recently of her and her eight collage friend's labeled

"23rd birthday." He closed the album then put it back under her bed.

"What is Sabina trying to hide, and why wasn't there a since picture of her relatives?" He thought that to himself as he was standing up off the hard marble ground, he walked over to the closet door when he opened it the light came on it looked as if he walked in a small clothing store because of the size.

"Now it's obvious that someone is helping her with the living arrangements? No one her age can afford to live here, I wonder if the human in the first picture is responsible?" Something caught his attention in the far back that stood out, there was a black box out that was sitting on a set. So of course he opened it there where papers and newspaper clippings in the box the first piece of paper he picked up was a death certificate.

"Certificate of death? This is acknowledge of the death of Caroline Stones?" Reading that only got him more curious, looking at the old newspaper clipping of an article about a car accident that involved the death of one Caroline Stones in New York. There was even a picture of seventeen year old Sabina on the article saying she died from the fire inside the car, there was also another form of a name changing certificate to Sabina Rose.

"She faked her death and changed her name? But why? Who is she trying to hide from?"

"At the collage Sabina started continuing life size Pegasus sculpture that was made out of gold rose marble, she was working on the wings making sure that they were stable and even on each feather on the wings. She had her headphones on listening to fall out boy to help her concentrate, Sabina remembered she had to finish her piece and stormed out of bar not even getting the man's name that bought her a drink and sat down with her something told her that she'd seen him before. As soon as she was done with the right wing she sat on the ground Indian style, looking at the time on her phone she say that it was already 2AM. She had been working on the wing for two and a half hours she sighed as she laid on the ground on her back, still listening to her music she closed her eyes. Sabina didn't know why but she started remember when she was fourteen, she was finishing up her homework until she heard her father's voice talking

"You can't be serious, this is my daughter we're talking here?" Hearing that caught her attention of young Caroline she carefully opened the door enough for her to hear her father's phone conversation better

"Please forgive my outburst, Caroline is my only child. Why do you want her she's still fourteen she just got into High School?" Hearing that made her cover her mouth masking the gasp she still heard the conversation

"Can't you let her finish her education? Really sir you'll….. Wait there's no need to keep an eye on her I'll keep a close eye on her for you, I'll make certain she doesn't try anything… Mhm no I-I don't have a problem with that…..Yes I understand." Young Caroline didn't want to hear anymore she carefully closed her door, she still covered her mouth while she started crying her own father she didn't know fully what he was asked to do with her after she finished High School. To her it sounded like her father agreed to an arrange marriage, as she locked her door she thought to herself.

"How could he do something like that to me? What am I supposed to do know? How am I supposed to act towards dad now?" Since that day she didn't trust her father, her own family she acted like she didn't know her planned fate after her senior year. For the past two years in the middle of her sophomore year she felt that she was being watched whenever she was hanging out with her friends outside of school, then one day during the school art feasible Caroline met an art credit Tōshirō Hanamoto. If Caroline Stones didn't met that man that day she wouldn't be in collage and wouldn't have had her new life, Sabina started waking up looking at the high ceiling on the room while smiling. Her phone started ringing that made her unplug the headphone she smiled as she answered it.

"Tōshirō, this is funny I was just thinking about you."

"Really? Nothing bad I hope?" That made Sabina laugh as she stood up while still sitting on the ground

"No why would I ever think of anything bad about you after all you've done for me? Your calling about the painting right?"

"Yes I am are you almost done with it?" Sabina smiled as she answered his question

"I just have to finish the right corner, you'll love it I'm honored you wanted me to do a self-portrait of myself?"

"Well some of your pieces are in my gallery and has made a lot of people very happy, I know with that painting may surpass them and bring the museum a fortune with your art." Hearing that made Sabina giggle

"Oh wow I'm blushing, come by my place tomorrow I'll have it done by that afternoon. And you think you can take me to work also?"

"SABINA YOU DONE IN THERE WE'RE LEAVING!" Hearing that voice came from outside the door Sabina smiled then she heard Tōshirō voice through the phone

"I'll be there before nine."

"Great see ya then." Right after she aid that she ended the call, of course Sabina left the collage with her friends Yuko and Naerim. They drove in Yuko's car which was a dark blue mustang as promised they took Sabina to china town in Los Angeles, the hard part was finding a parking place to park the car that took almost thirty minutes to find. The three of them stayed and looked around china town till 7pm going through different stores, exploring and taking photos with one another like friends normally do. With all the shopping and buying everything from the snack list Sabina spend about $2,000 at China Town, as they were starting to leave Sabina accidently slipped onto a small pool of water. The second she slipped someone grabbed her by her waist with their arm, Yuko and Naerim where smiling and impressed at what happened. Sabina opened her eyes and was upraised the older man from the collage bar was the one that helped her from falling.

"Well isn't this unexpected I didn't think I would see you again?" Was that the man said to Sabina helping her up with his other hand he was holding her large bag that had the snacks she bought.

"I believe these are yours?" saying that Sabina took the bag from him and she said to him

"Um t-thank you."

"Again so you know me?" Naerim asked Sabina that question and she answered her

"Today at our university's bar, he bought me a drink."

"And left rather quickly before I got her name?" The man said that interrupting her and she said to him looking a little guilty

"Oh sorry about that, I had a project I had to work on." As she was talking she looking at the man and barely held out her hand to him

"I'm Sabina, Sabina Rose." Before he spoke the man took Sabina's hand with his and barely smiled to her

"Tom Negran." Something snapped in Sabina's hands the second she felt and touched his hand

"Sabina I found your key on the passenger's seat, I didn't want to bother you while you were at your classes. So I brought it back to your apartment also you had some packages and I brought them in your apartment so you wouldn't have to. Optimus" Sabina was reading that letter when she got back from her apartment all the bags where placed on her kitchen counter she smiled while she put the paper down.

"How nice of him." After she said that Sabina went over to her bed room turning on the lights and going over to her closet

"I doubt optimus is the snooping type, but I haft to be certain? Plus I've been meaning to put it in the safe." Sabina said that as she went in the closet heading directly for the black box that was sitting out the way she left it, she check to making sure everything was in the right order and it was. After leaving her closet she moved her night stand opened the floor safe that was hiding it, it hid all her old belongs when she was still Caroline Stones. All the pictures of her childhood friends her old boyfriend before she faked her death including her parents when she was a child, Sabina placed the box on top of the photos before closed the safe. She signed and placed the nightstand back right above the safe, after that she lifted the right corner of her mattress revealing dozens of different doujinshi. Seeing them started to get her to start fan girl drool, even back in her old life she was obsessed with yaoi of all kinds it was thanks to her otaku friends that showed it to her during middle school in the 7th grade. She never told her dad so she had to hide them from him, during her funeral Sabina had to get them before she left for California. Of course Sabina can't let your fan girl out every time she seeing hot guys together, she had to force herself to be a normal girl that isn't into Yaoi in public. Sabina wanted to read two issues before she started to complete her painting, the other thing that was on her mind was that Tom character. She thought that not long after she was eating her dinner which was her third large honey crisp apple, Sabina loved apples.


	3. Chapter 3

Transformers (Bay Movies)

Yandere Optimus prime x Yandere Megatron x OC Sabina Rose

Chapter 3.

"Around six in the morning Sabina had to get up around that time to finish her painting, it took her an hours thanks to the time she send doing haft of it the other night. After she was done with the she got dressed Sabina had to dressed like she worked at a library so she wore a white long sleeve dress shirt with a black loose bow tie on it, long black dress pants and black nonskid lace shoes. For a new look she did a mini half-up space buns for her hair along with a few small braids in the rest of her hair, after putting on natural makeup Sabina wore her sapphire necklace pendent and her senior ring which was also a sapphire blue color.

"Sabina you up?" Hearing Tōshirō voice she yelled out to him as she was putting on clear lip gloss

"YEAH I'M UP, I FINISHED THE PAINTING!" Right after Sabina said that she walked out of her bedroom and to her art studio where she was Tōshirō looking at the large painting and she asked him

"You love it?"

"It's perfect, just like I pictured it." Tōshirō said that to her as he turned around and held both of Sabina's hands with his

"You really are a magnificent artist Sabina." She smiled to him as she spoke

"Oh thanks Tōshirō." As she was talking she looked over at the painting

"It's going to be another hour for it to dry, you can come back later and get it. You have a key after all don't ya?" After she said that Tōshirō kissed the center of her forehead before speaking to her

"I do, and I can wait another hour for you." Not long after that as promised Tōshirō drove Sabina to her work which was the library. Before going through the doors she waved Tōshirō goodbye as he was driving off and he was waving bye to her as well, when Sabina got in the library she was greeted by her employer and the other employees. She missed her job it was so peaceful and quiet, it was also her first real job that didn't involve art. The employee that missed Sabina the most was Adam he was a year older than Sabina, tall and well-built with short blonde hair, brown eyes and glasses. The two of them always got a long with one another, after hours of reorganizing dozens on checked in books Sabina looked through the different genres making sure they were in the right section and in alphabetical order.

"While that was going on Tōshirō was caring the large painting that was covered by a large cloth, he had made to the outside. Just before he barely tripped he saw someone holding the other end of the painting, that man was optimus's holoform ad he asked him

"Do you need help?"

"Actually I do thanks." Was what Tōshirō said to him as the two were walking to his car optimus asked him

"May I ask what this is for?" Right after he said that he got his answer

"It's a new feature for my art gallery, it'll really draw attention like all the other works."

"You're an art dealer? How long have you known the artiest?" After he said that he opened the trunk of Tōshirō car as he was helping him to carefully put the painting in there Tōshirō was talking to him

"I've known the artiest for six years, I saw her talent and she needed my help." As he was talking he closed the truck door

"So I helped her, ever since then her art just gets getting better and she's happier." Tōshirō smiled when he looked at optimus

"It sort of feels like she's like a daughter to me, anyway thanks again for your help." He said that to optimus as the two of the shock hands and optimus said to him

"Glad I was walking by." Right after he said that Tōshirō got in his car and drove off with optimus watching him leave.

"Like a daughter? I suppose I don't have anything to worry about from that human?" After he thought that to himself he started walking to the direction to where Sabina worked at

"I suppose I can check on Sabina while I'm out?"

"Back at the Library, when Sabina walked out the front door she smiled with excitement. On a black Kawasaki and wearing biker's gear was Richard he revealed his face by lifted the face frame from his helmet, he was in his ate thirties dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Evening beautiful need a lift?" He asked me that tossed a biker's helmet to Sabina she caught it and placed it on her head as she was talking

"Anytime when you're riding that bike." The second after she said that she hopping on the bike holding onto Richard before he took off with her cheering with joy, what she didn't see was the optimus's holoform saw what happened his mouth twisted and growled clenched his fists and then turned off his holoform. Meanwhile Sabina was still ride the motorcycle with Richard she watch seeing the cars and people pass by them, then she spoke to Richard

"You really surprised me?" Right after she said that she heard him say to her

"Well you said it yourself Sabina being romantic and unexpected is the key to a women's heart." That made Sabina started to giggle a little and Richard continued to speak

"Also I wanted to show you how happy I am that you're alright and not hurt. And I know how much you love riding my motorcycle. But why won't you let me get you one?" Hearing that got her a little worried she answered him when they stopped at a red light

"I'm not that type of sugar baby I told you that, I don't feel a little bad when someone gives me really expensive things. A vehicle of any kind is really too much I want to earn it, having it handed to me on a silver platter I wouldn't feel like I deserve it."

"Although I wouldn't mind motorcycle lessons? You think you can teach me?" Asking that question she heard Richard chuckle a little while he answered her

"Yeah I can, I think you'll learn easy?" When the light turned green he started driving off then after an hour of driving around Sabina was dropped off in front of her apartment, before leaving Richard kissed her forehead. Sabina waved bye to him as he drove off, not long after that she went back into her apartment to find a nicely wrapped gift on her counter along with a note on it.

"I sort of thought of you seeing this I hope you like it? Tōshirō."

"I guess I can open it later? I got to get to china town." The second she said that she quickly went to her closet, getting out a medium sized pink box. In it where items and clothes for a disguise, Sabina would normally wear it going into China town so she would be recognized. The first thing she always did where the color contacts which where brown, the next step was putting on the clothes. They couldn't stand out so she decided to go with the clothes she had to buy for the BTS concert, which was a BTS cotton printed pullover hoodie. Dark blue skinny jeans with black lace short boots the last thing was the most important, after braiding up her hair she put on a short black wig that looked real the length went to her neck. Once she put that on she colored her eyebrows black and put on glasses to completed the disguise, Sabina now looked like a completely different person which was what she wanted. Before leaving she which out her bag to a BTS support fans backpack rucksack cancas school bag, she only used cashed shopping as she was in her disguise. Also bringing her phone and apartment key, of course she called an uber driver beforehand. After getting to China town she headed to her regular book store that she goes to whenever she's in her disguise, no guy or straight guy would step foot in the type of book store Sabina went into if you know what's in it. The store was small it was in a unit suit, for a small store it was busy only woman where in the store not a single guy was in the place. Sabina was fan girl drooling as she was looking at the cover of the new issues and picking them out one by one until her backpack was full that is, they were in Japanese but Sabina knew how to read in that language so it didn't matter. Since Sabina went in that store so much the manager reserved a spot for her for the limited series and a 20% off discount, after she spend about $400 on books and putting them in her aback pack which took her a while cause she was reading some of them. Sabina left the store and it was already past 10pm it does get scary at night and since her kidnapping she always carries pepper spray on her, while waiting for her uber driver she was on alert making sure no one was going to try anything with her in any kind. Then her phone started to ring she knew the call was from Tōshirō so she answered it.

"Tōshirō? You've never called me this late before is everything alright?"

"Your father died." Hearing those three words almost shocked her and she asked

"H-How?"

"Homicide it was brought up in the New York news. I thought I should tell you?" He was speaking to her is condo complex the very nice ones, as he sat down on his couch he heard Sabina say to him over his phone

"Why would anyone want to murder him?

"If I had to guess there's only one reason why? It's the reason why and how I know you?" Sabina was almost speechless on her end of the line hearing him say that her father was the only family she had left her only blood family, Tōshirō asked her

"Do you want me to do anything for you?"

"Actually yes, I need my belongings in my old house? You think you can help me out with that?" Was her answer to him and he spoke to her

"How soon?" Where the two words he said and she answered him

"As soon as possible, there's actually a few things I need to find out what my dad had been hiding from me?"

"I'll call you as soon as I have something" that made Sabina smile hearing that and she said to him

"Thank you Tōshirō. I'll talk to you soon." With that she ended the call when her uber driver came, when she got back to her apartment she dint really have time to read her new books. She had to go to college and finish her sculpture, Sabina didn't have any classes but finishing her project was important. Of course she took out her contact lenses and her wig, putting them both back where they belong after putting on her pajama's she put her backpack on the ground near her bed.

"I wonder if I should call optimus to take me? No I don't want to waste his time? He's probably busy? I don't want to bother him."

"Then the next day came Optimus was cleaning his canon, he couldn't stop thinking about the human that Sabina was with at her job. It bothered him he knew Tōshirō wouldn't be a problem after he spoke with him in his holoform, he needed to know that human's relationship with Sabina and who he was. He heard light pede-steps Optimus looked up to see Ratchet and he said to him

"Ratchet. Is everything alright?"

"In fact it is...although..." Was what Ratchet said to him he tilted his helm as he asked optimus

"Where were you yesterday I was a little concerned?" Optimus smiled his calm normal smile to Ratchet as he answered his question

"I went to pick up Sabina from her collage, I stayed for patrol. My greatest apologies for not informing you. I was so focused on it that I simply forgot." Ratchet believed him but to optimus he was surprised of himself, he wasn't known for lying he was honest and trustworthy. He stood up putting away his canon as he walked over to his Autobots they noticed him as he spoke out

"Let us aid our human allies to load necessary equipment into the plane." Not long after that they helped load the heavy equipment, they were now in the plane. The human soldiers were doing last preparations and then William Lennox shouted out

"Alright everyone, get in! Get in!" The human soldiers started to get into planes and pilots in there plane started the engine, the ramp closed and they took off. After some time they landed at their destination and exited the planes, then the soldiers got in front of then getting out devices to scan heat signatures. "Five heat signatures." One of the soldiers said Optimus then signaled his autobots and scurried forward and optimus looked over the building, it looked like an old factory.

"I shall go in first." Was what optimus said to all of them and started to walk forward. Ironhide with Ratchet walked closer and they shared a look. Lennox looked after Optimus and then at Ironhide and Ratchet.

"What the hell is he doing?" Was what lennox mouth at the two of them, Optimus peeked around the corner and saw five Decepticons standing in a circle, he wanted to step in but he kicked into a tin can alerting them. He quickly jumped in rolling behind a crate for cover, then epps said out loud

"I think this is our signal?" Optimus started to shoot too, hitting and killing one of the Decepticons. He heard another fire and my Autobots and human soldiers were shooting at them too.

"Fire! Fire!" Shouted one of the soldiers another Decepticon was shot into pieces, dead. The other three injured few of the Autobots and killed some soldiers. Third got shot into the stomach, falling to the ground, the last two stopped shooting and took cover. The humans continued to shoot but optimus's autobots stopped he waiting for one of the Decepticons to come out. After a short while, one of them did and he shot him into the head, blasting it off. The lifeless body fell to the ground and Optimus couldn't wait any longer. He leapt into action, getting close to the Decepticon and shooting him. He was dead before he hit the ground. Optimus released a puff of air and looked over them, the one that got hit into the stomach was still alive. The Autobots and the soldiers came closer and Lennox gave a gesture to halt as he spoke out.

"One of them is still alive!" Optimus crouched in front of the Decepticon and he looked at him, as he spat out energon from his mouth he spoke in their language

"That human, the one you freed." Optimus grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up as he was still speaking to optimus

"Will never be yours, Megatron has had his eyes on her for quite a while." As he was still speaking he laughed once.

"And he'll have her for himself soon enough." Just like the optimus snapped the decepticon's neck there was a shocked silence and the dull 'clang' resonated trough the building. He stood up as Ratchet was coming up to him he said his name with a worried look on his face

"Optimus?" He placed his servo on optimus's shoulder and he said to Ratchet with an unsteady tone in his voice

"Ratchet…I fear…..there's something wrong with me?"

"At Sabina's collage she finally finished her sculpture, since she didn't have classes she wore a little bit cuter style clothes. That started off with a black rabbit ear skullcap beret, an allegra K women's button decor flared hem above knee dress suspender skirt. Simple black tights and lace up boots that went to her ankles, her hair was in a fishnet braid because of her height and little young appearance she looked like she was in high school. Just as she was leaving the room she couldn't help but shake the feeling that she was being watched, Sabina still had that feeling even after leaving the building. Male students that where admires greeted her and walked with her, even talking with her and she spoke back while smiling to them. Just when things where alright it started raining that made a lot of students go into some of the buildings, Sabina watched the rain fall from the outside of a campus door. Rain was aright but she loved watched the snow fall covering the ground in pure white and when it melts it becomes spring, though it wouldn't matter but she forgot her umbrella that made her depressed as she looked down at the ground below her.

"Well someone looks depressed?" she knew who that voiced belonged too, when Sabina looked up she saw the man Tom Negan in front of using an umbrella to cover him from the rain.

"Sabina? I didn't know it was you?" Was what he said to her and she said to him

"Tom Negran? What are you doing here?" Right after she asked that he answered her

"I just got back of the college's bar, luckily I knew something like this would happen. But it would seem that you weren't so lucky on your part?" After he said that he held the umbrella above my head instead of his and letting the rain touch him.

"What? I can't take this? What about you?" When she asked that she held the handle of the umbrella as soon as Tom took his hand off it and smiled to her

"It's alright really and you can't take the risk of getting sick not with all the expectations everyone has for you." He said that as he started to walk off in the rain before he was too far he tossed an apple to her and she caught it

"Something for your troubles." Something in her head click, it was very familiar the same situation happened when she was in 8th grade Sabina knew he looked familiar and she remembered him. It took place where she was trying to shield herself from the rain by staying under a tree, when she was walking home from school.

"Great the one day I forget my umbrella, this has got to be the universe saying I should always bring my umbrella with me to school?" Right after she said that she sighed with disappointment

"Alright universe I learned my lesson."

"That's an interesting way to explain this rain fall?" Hearing that voice quickly caught her attention, of turned to her left to see an older man (which was Tom Negan at the time) not that far from her holding an umbrella above his head shielding him from the rain

"Can I help you with something?" Was what Young Caroline asked the man she was aware and alert if he tried anything, he smiled a calm non threating smile to her as he answered her while walking up to her

"Calm yourself there's nothing for you to worry, I can assure you that." After he said that he was in front of the young girl but not too close to her, he still spoke to her

"I noticed you here and I simply got curious is all." He now held the umbrella above her head handing it too her

"I assume you need this?" She barely heisted to take the handle from his hand, she could tell something was a little off about him like he wasn't normal. Not wanted to anger him she took the umbrella from his hand and that hand gently rubbed the top of her head that surprised her, young Caroline looked up at him to see him smiling to her. The next thing he did shocked her the most he pressed his lips on her forehead my leaning down to her level, when he released his lips from her his hand moved off her head

"You also have very beautiful eyes." With that he walked off into the rain leaving her there in a very shock, surprised and embraced state to the point where her face was as red. Sabina stopped remembering she touched the center of her forehead, she remembered him kissing her forehead that started to make her blush. Then she snapped back into reality

"Oh no everyone is coming over tonight?" The second she said that she started running in the rain still holding the umbrella above her head

"I got to get everything set up for them. My books I got to put them with the others." As she was running on the sidewalk passing people she unknowingly passed optimus that was in his vehicle mood as he passed her. But optimus noticed her and her hurry that caught his inters wondering why she was in such a hurry, he managed to find her when she was waiting for the crosswalk sign to change alone with others that where near her.


	4. Chapter 4

Transformers (Bay Movies)

Yandere Optimus prime x Yandere Megatron x OC Sabina Rose

Chapter 4.

"Due to the rain Sabina got back to her apartment a little late, but not late enough to hide her new books under her mattress before she forgot. After she did that she was getting the snacks out and ready, just as she finished setting up the Romina drinks her phone started ringing and she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello Sabina its Optimus, I was calling to check up on you." Hearing him say that made her smile as she spoke

"Aw how sweet of you. I kind of had a stressful day, it took me hours to finally complete my project and I had to do the paperwork to turn it in." As she was talking she sat down on her love seat

"Then stupid me I forgot my umbrella and it was raining."

"You forgot?" The way he said it to Sabina it sounded like he didn't believe her so she answered him

"Well…this guy Tom he gave me his umbrella it's the third time a met him."

"Three times, so you don't know him well I take it?" For some reason Sabina could have sworn that optimus sounded a little serious in that question, she grabbed the apple that was sitting on her table and looked at it as she answered him

"Yeah, but something about him feels off it me. Like he's wearing a shell of someone else disguising himself, my instincts are telling me not to trust him. I don't know what do you think?"

"If you feel uneasy with him then it's best to avoid him, I would be more than happy to aid you Sabina."

"Really you'd take up for time for me, I pictured you the very busy type with you being leader and all that?" She asked him that after he spoke to her, Sabina remember that she never opened her present that she got from Tōshirō. So she got up and went to her bedroom as she heard optimus speak to her over the phone

"There are some days when I don't have missions, I usually find something to entertain myself." As she was talking Sabina went over to her dresser and got the wrapped gift from the top of it, she was opening it as she spoke to optimus.

"Entertain yourself? So I'm like your new last resort booty call? Well everyone had their taste so I won't judge on that. I guess I can relate to that?" When she finished unwrapping her gift she opened the lid to the big and was a little surprised, inside was a music box she knew what kind of music box it was. While she was talking she took it out of the box

"Listen can I call you back later or something I got friends coming over any minute, I got to get everything ready for them." He said his goodbye's to her and she end the call before she straightened things out she looked over at the counter at the apple that was placed there, not taking any changed she threw it in the garbage. Realizing that her shoes where still on she took them off which made her feel a little better after putting on her fluffy slippers, even with the ankle brace on her it was still relaxing. Then she took her pain killers along with her vitamins, Sabina couldn't help but think of her father. Sure he agreed to someone for her to marry without her permission he was still her father regardless, Sabina barely knew her mother that died of cancer when she was four years old. The only thing she remembered was that her mother loved her eyes, like looking at gems that shinned in the sunlight. Reality came back hearing the knocks at the door and she knew who they belonged too, all her friends came in when Sabina opened the door for them and sure enough they were pretty shocked to see the inside of her apartment condo complex. They were exploring each room admiring everything, seeing the art studio and library really got the questions going for Sabina.

"Alright fess up how are you able to afford this place, I looked up the building and the rent here is over six grand a month." The girl that said that was Yuko the next girl the spoke was my friend from work Heather

"This place would cost me half a year salary and living off cheap ramon and bottle water forever for everything here. Who paying the rent for you?" Sabina sighed and answered her question

"Tōshirō Hanamoto pays for my living expenses." Yuko was very shocked to hear me say that name and she repeated it in shock

"Tōshirō Hanamoto? He pays for you rent why didn't you tell me you knew him personally Sabina?" After she asked that Jasmine asked her

"You know the guy?"

"Know him? He's a very popular art collected he owns one of the best galleries in the country and in Japan? Sabina why haven't you said anything and how did you met such a stud?" After she asked her that Sabina told them how she met him of course she left out faking her death and the real reason, Sabina's friends felt sorry for her hearing that she didn't have any family. Now that thought of Tōshirō as a hero for helping her, Sabina showed them pictures of my art pieces and my awards from my senior year of high school and the ones from his art gallery. Once all that was over she had to know the knowledge of BTS before going to their concert, Sabina had to act like she didn't know them. She already did from her old life thanks to her old friends that introduced her to kpop and all that stuff, she still preferred fall out boy as her all-time favorite American band. She missed having these type of conversations it reminded Sabina of her old Otaku friends, she also missed going to anime conventions with them and meeting all the friendly and open people. Sabina was never into cosplaying but she did always love taking pictures of everyone that caught her attention, but it was the same years when she found out what she heard her father say. Even at those conventions she felt as if she was being watch, even though there where thousands of people and her friends right near her. When that was all over everyone started to chow down on the snack, while that was happening Sabina got a call from Tōshirō. Of course she left her apartment and answered it as she was standing near the stair case so that her friends would listen to her call if they decided too.

"Tōshirō hi. Is this good news?" Was her question to him and he answered her

"Yes I managed to work out a couple of things and we go to your father's past sometime around next Tuesday. Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah next Tuesday should be fine. Listen there's something I should tell you? I remembered something today? I think it's the reason why I know you?" Hearing her say that from his line Tōshirō said to her

"What is it?" With those three words Sabina looked around and even at the stair case making sure no one was around before she spoke over the phone

"A couple of days ago I encountered someone at the collage's bar something about him was familiar but I couldn't figure out where from. Not long after that I accidently bumped into him when I was hanging out with my friends in China town, and today I met him again then it quickly hit me. I met him when I was in 8th grade by accident something about him was something off about him he wasn't normal like you and me, I still have the feeling about him I think he was connected to my dad somehow? I'm sure of it?" Right after she said that Tōshirō asked her

"What's his name?"

"Um Tom. Tom Negran. But I'm not sure that's his real name? After she said that Tōshirō said to her

"Don't worry Sabina I'll find out what I can about this guy. I won't let anything bad happen to you again."

"Tōshirō Hanamoto you're my brave knight in shimmering armor." Sabina said that to him while she was smiling and from Tōshirō's side he smiled and he barely placed his hand on his chest while he spoke on the phone

"And you're the princess that needed that brave knight." He heard Sabina giggled from her line and he started to chuckle for a few seconds then she said to him while she was still smiling

"Why can't there be more guys with your amazing personality? If we were the same age I'd date you the second we first met? But you already knew that? Actually if all guys where like you, it would get really creepy real quick. Anyway I'll call you later I can't talk long my friends are here and some of them are the noisy type." What Sabina didn't know that someone was listening to her conversation from the lower part of the staircase, the one that was listening was optimus in his holoform. He heard everything and paid very close attention to the part where she mentioned the encountered, he realized that it had to have been megatron using a holoform to interact with her. The thing that got him the most was hearing that Tōshirō was her knight, it made him mad. He'd never really felt anger the way he was feeling at that moment, but during that moment he heard one of Sabina's friends calling out to her. With that his holoform disappeared completely from inside the building, from Sabina's apartment Sabina was trying to get her friends quite she didn't want to get noise complaints.

"Hours had past and it wasn't even 5am let, one of Sabina's friends woke her up and she questioned why so early? From what she was told the lines to the concert get long pretty quickly and we had to get there before the lines gets far too long, Sabina didn't want to complain too much about time. But seeing her friends getting all excited about the concert made her a little happy, like her friends she wore the BTS outfit she bought on amazon. For safety measures she wore black leggings under her outfit, since her had to wear her ankle brace she wore black warm flat ankle boots. Jasmine was more than happy to style Sabina's hair which she did a long double French braid once that was over Sabina decided to wear her sapphire pendent necklace, she saw that Yuko was packing a couple of things in Sabina's new BTS back pack. Within thirty minutes they all left the apartment complex not before Sabina locked her door of course, we all took an uber limbo around where the concert was taking place since there was a lot of them it was the only vehicle that they could take. Around six the line was already starting to get long around fifty people where already ahead of them when they all managed to get there, that only made Jasmine and Naerim upset in turn made Sabina a little shocked seeing this many people waiting in line at the hour it was and she noticed that they were around High School girls. She was hoping that she wouldn't bump into someone she knew in her old life as Caroline when her new friends are around, as the hours past the line behind us only got larger and larger going out for about what looked like miles.

"Is it just me or at everyone in this line women and high school girls?" Was what Sabina said to her friends and Heather answered her question

"Well da of course you've seen pictures of the band there all pretty damn hot." After she said that she started fan girl giggling as she was talking

"And we actually get to meet them. I can die happy." Sabina barely looked around and noticed a Starbucks and she asked everyone

"Hey anyone want Starbuck we're going to be here for a while?" All her friends wanted a Starbucks, Sabina knew what everyone likes so she didn't bother writing it down when she got inside the coffee shop her friend Yuko was there with her to help carry the coffees with her.

"Just look at that line it looks like it just got longer? How long until the concert starts?" Sabina asked Yuko that question looking out the Starbucks window waiting for their order then Yuko answered her question

"In two hours, since the line is so long there going to start getting people inside soon. Now is a good time for a Starbucks than later." As Yuko was still talking she smiled

"You know Sabina it's nice to see you hanging out with us like this, your always busy with classes, pieces for galleries and work. You rarely have time for stuff like this, it wasn't like that when I met you in Highschool." Sabina looked over at Yuko and said to her

"Thank you again for not saying anything about him to everyone, I don't want them breathing down my neck and great acting by the way Yuko." when Sabina looked back at the line she saw something that she was afraid of seeing. In the line that was a little feather away from the Starbucks Sabina saw some of her old friends from New York in her old life, even though it had been six years she still remembered what they looked like. Luckily they were far from close to be anywhere near her or her new friends.

"Sabina our order is ready" Hearing Yuko said that caught Sabina's attention when she turned around and bumped into someone

"Oh my god I'm so sorry." She apologized to the man she bumped into, Sabina didn't know that she spoke to Optimus in his holoform. He of course turned around and spoke to her with a friendly smile on his face

"No need to apologies, young miss." Sabina couldn't help but noticed that this man's presents felt very familiar, she stepped aside from him and he let her pass through, Yuko was holding her share of cups in her hands when Sabina finally made it to the counter and held the cups in her hands and Yuko whispered near me

"The guy you bumped into is pretty hot Sabina." Right after Yuko said that Sabina started blushing as she was heading to the door with her friend

"Come on Yuko you said that line is going to move soon?" To her surprised the man that was optimus opened the front door for them and they went out and said at the same time

"Thanks." With that the two of them hurried to the others just when the line started to move slowly, optimus was surprised looking at the massive line that Sabina and her friend where in. He also noticed the mostly all of the humans in the line where young women, he couldn't just walk up to the arena and see what was going on for himself. The VIP's got a lot closer to the stage which where the best spots to be, they were any chairs so everyone had to stand. Hearing the excitement from the people around really brought up the spirits, mostly to Sabina's friends. But Sabina couldn't help but gaze around looking for her old friends making sure they weren't anywhere near by, though she still could help by thing about the man from the coffee shop something about him was so familiar to her but at the same time off.

"Two hours later once the concert was over the VIP stayed for the meet and greet along with autographs from all the band members, Sabina was really looking forward after seeing BTS's dancing. She loved great dancers, all the band members where so nice in person Naerim spoke to the band members in Korean when it was there turn for the meet and greet. One of the band members Suga compliments Sabina's eyes and mentioned that she looked like a living doll the second she shook his hand, she told him that they were her real eye color as was her real appearance which surprised him. He then kissed her hand that made her friends fan girl scream as did the others that were waiting in line, Sabina was completely speechless lost for words as she took back her hand and blushed at the same time. Once the meet and greet was done for and all that Sabina and her friends left and returned back outside Sabina's apartment, after paying the limo driving all her friends said their goodbyes to Sabina as they were leaving and she was returning to her apartment since she had work in the morning. It didn't take her long to get ready for bed she simply slipped into a small nightgown, which was quick to change in and out of. Sabina finally managed to sleep after an hour of trying, what she was unaware of was her door slowing opened revealing that optimus was the one that opened it from the other side. Instead of using his Holoform he used his own form but was human sized he managed to sneak in the building without the camera's spotting him, he crept closer to her and listened to her even breaths. He leaned down and presses his lip plates on her to her lips gently, he felt his spark pulsing like crazy. He pulled back checking if she did not woke up, which she didn't optimus then carefully climbed onto the bed so that he could be atop of her. Optimus saw that she was still beautiful even in sleep, he gently moved some of her hair away from her neck and face. Seeing more closely how thin her neck was started to make him lick his own lips, he then bent down started to trailing soft kisses on from her neck down to the lower end of Sabina's collar bones Optimus loved the feel of her skin. He wanted to leave my mark on her but was afraid to wake her up, he wanted too so badly to show megatron that he couldn't have Sabina. Optimus slowing continued kissing down past Sabina's collar to the center of her chest where her heart was, he gently rested his head there listening to her heart beat that made him smile. He wanted to stay like that, he knew he couldn't so he lifted up his head and trailed up more kissed up past her neck and captured her lips again."


	5. Chapter 5

Transformers (Bay Movies)

Yandere Optimus prime x Yandere Megatron x OC Sabina Rose

Chapter 5.

"When Sabina woke up do to her alarm clock she couldn't help but feel this strange sensation on her lips and that they tasted metallic almost, she didn't want that to bother her too much since Valentine's day was a couple of days away she had to prepare for the worst that came to her. Sabina did her normal morning rotten, like she did every morning she had to go into work and Richard was kind enough to offer her a ride there and he had something special planned for her since she had to go into New York on Tuesday. Since Sabina had to go to work she had to war librarian type of clothes she knew that he would take his motorcycle so she wore something that involved pants and her hair up in a braided bun, before going into the library Sabina hugged Richard goodbye and the two took their separate leaves. Sabina had to reorganize some of the bookshelves, there was surprisingly a lot of people mostly young college girls wanting to check in romance book and some of their boyfriends where with them.

"Hey Sabina you got a Valentines present." Hearing her friend Heather say that made Sabina stop what she was doing and went over to where her friend was, she was surprised when she met up with Heather. On the library check in and out counter was a black box with her name on a note on the outside of it, Sabina opened and it revealed a dozen of laid roses. They weren't normal roses either they were six black and six purple all in tight buds and with sharp thorns still attached to them, but in that box was also a letter so. The front of the card had a very strange symbol on it what it really had was Megatron's name Sabina knew who had send her those flowers that made her fall back on the ground barely screaming and backing away from the box in fear, that made her friend Heather very worried for her

"Sabina the hell? What's wrong?" She helped Sabina off the ground and she quickly hugged her with Sabina's head resting on Heather's chest as her body started shacking, that attention quickly caught there's boss's attention that made him come up to them and he asked

"What happened?"

"I don't know? Sabina opened that box and the next thing she started freaking out like in a horror movie." Heather answered his question after she looked back at Sabina that was still trembling in fear while still holding onto her, there boss walked over to the box with the roses and picked up the letter that was in it.

"What kind of language is this?" Was what he asked himself before he opened the letter and started reading it to himself

" My dearest,

Why deny your fate and what I offered you? I can give you the freedom that you wished for, I can give you wings to fly. And even love you like no one else, there isn't anywhere that I can't find you, though you already tried once and look where that got too. Consider what I told your father, though he paid the price for his betrayal on my part don't make the same mistake he did with me." Right after their boss finished reading that letter he looked over to Sabina the was being comforted by Heather then he questioned her

"Sabina how long have you been stalked by this man?" Hearing him say that shocked Heather but surprised Sabina as the tears in her eyes stopped she looked at him and saw that his aura was a concerned, Sabina had a gift that was passed down on her mother's side of the family which is why she had her rare sapphire eyes. They had the power to see aura of living things, it's a very rare gift and it's gotten her out of trouble and knew who to trust or not her mother and grandmother taught her how to use her gift properly without her father's knowledge. He didn't believe in powers and things related to it, Sabina knew better not to mention her gift to him even after her mother's death the only person she told was Tōshirō and he believed her.

"For about nine years now." Was Sabina answer to her boss that shocked the both of them and Heather said to her with concern

"Nine years even since you where fourteen? That long?" As Sabina was talking she looked down at her feet and held her own arm

"Six years ago during my junior year I decide to leave and come down state here in secret, apparently this guy is powerful and has eyes everywhere." Right after she said that her boss asked her

"Was this man your kidnapper?" She simple nods yes to him once and gave him a verbal answer

"Yes the ones the work under him were the ones, I was very lucky to escape the way I did." When she said that there boss looked over to Heather and asked her

"Did you see who put this box here?"

"No sir I didn't." Was her answer to him there boss looked back to Sabina that looked up and he asked her

"Do you know what your stalker looks like Miss Rose or his name?" She answered him with a simple no head shake, but after she shook her head she said to the two of them

"Please don't tell anyone else about this, I'm already taking care of it. I don't want things to get worse." After that conversation was over everyone went back to work, Heather wanted to be around Sabina to make sure things where alright on her end and their boss was looking through the secret security cameras looking for whoever put the box on the counter. Sabina checked out at 2pm for having the morning shift, when she went out the door she saw Richard parked right near the entrance in his dark silver mclaren 570s. The place Richard took Sabina was Disneyland she was so happy and surprised at the same time she hadn't been to Disneyland since her mother was still around, another thing Richard did was schedule an appointment for a Disney princess makeover for Sabina. He even had a special made $1500 yellow Belle dress made for her that was brought to the park several hours ahead, she had her hair done in Bell's style the makeup all of it. She loved the entire look as did everyone else a lot of little girls wanted to take pictures with Sabina and she was more than happy to do it, she even took pictures with Richard he even gave her a red rose that she as happy to take. Before leaving the building Sabina had her clothes and bag in a Disneyland bag that she carried around with her, she had a very amazing day and almost forgot the incident at the library she was happy."

"When Monday came for her classes she actually got up five minutes later after her alarm was going off, like normal she did what she normal did every morning. Luckily she didn't haft to waste time packing for her trip to New York she already did it, since Valentine's Day was three days away she decided to wear something a little new. She wore out a red sweet Lolita heart hollow out dress, under it she wore long black leggings. Sabina still needed her ankle brace so she wear any type of sandal or tight shoes, luckily there was a pair of black punk ribbon lace platform sneakers that went with the outfit. But the first thing she did was putting her hair up in a cute double bun that involved bangs, before leaving her apartment she decided to wear her sapphire pendent necklace. Since it was cold Sabina also had to wear a red scarf instead of a coat the dress the thin as where the leggings, she had to bring her back pack with her around Valentine's Day there a lot of gifts involved at the college she went too. She didn't haft to walk to her college Optimus called her the other night he called checking up on her again and she asked him if he could drive her to her college and he agreed, Sabina was happy seeing optimus parked near her driveway the second she got in the passenger's seat he started to drive off.

"I really want to thank you again Optimus, to be honest with you I was a little nervous coming out of my apartment." The second after she said that optimus asked her

"Really what happened?" Sabina sighed as she clutch her hand onto her scarf with a nervous look on her face

"Well um…yesterday during work….I ah received something from someone that I tried escaping for eight years now. He found me." As she was talking she started shaking in fear

"What was even worse he knows where I work, no doubt he knows where I live. After six years it's happening all over again, apparently my father worked under him and he killed him. I just don't know what to do?"

"Eight years? She would have been still barely a child? Megatron's been after her for that long and tormented her?" Optimus thought that to himself seeing Sabina barely tear up and she started wiping her tears off with her scarf

"Megaton you most certain won't have her. I'll make sure of it." Optimus stop when he reached Sabina's college she said to goodbyes to him as she was walking to her campus, after the first hour had past Sabina already got twenty boxes of valentine chocolates, love letter and dozens of red roses. She put them in her back pack that was started to run out of room in her bag and she couldn't carry around the flowers all around campus, she asked Doctor Price if she could leave her gifts in his officer until she was done with all her classes. He was happy to help her out and she was happy about that, but she was happy to see that his aura showed that he was telling the truth. It was actually a nice day mostly because the aura of love was everywhere, which will increase since the holiday of love was coming so close. After finishing her oil painting class she was heading back to the campus's clinic, she noticed that her shoe lace came un done and started tying it so she wouldn't trip on her own feet. But as soon as she stood up to felt a very familiar presents from behind her, the next thing she knew she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"Sabina how nice to see you again." She knew who was behind her and had his arms wrapped around her, it was Tom Negran he still spoke her this time calmly talking into her ear

"I was quite surprised seeing you like this, I quite like it." Sabina barely grasp as she felt his hand lifting off her waist to remove her scarf that was around her neck really revealing the front of the dress he let it fall to ground right near her feet, Sabina felt that his aura was much different than before. It was twisted with emotions she never felt before.

"W-What do you want from me?" She finally managed to speak to him that made him smile to her as he answered her question

"I think it should be obvious." Without warn he covered her mouth with his free hand and barely bit onto her ear that made her scream in shock from under his hand and his other hand caresses her waist to her hip that caused Sabina to struggle to get free from him, he spoke to her he released her ear

"To be honest this really doesn't suit my nature, but I suppose I'm alright with it?" With his hand still on her waist he was able to hold her in place despite her struggling movements, Sabina knew that this wasn't a normal person for a while and now she was certain that he wasn't human when he made physical contact with her his aura was turning malicious and hostel those two things she avoided in people.

"Got something to say?" Was what he asked her seeing that she wanted to speak to him, so he released his hand off her mouth that allowed her to talk to him

"Who are you, or should I say what are you I can tell you're not human." That only made a smile on Tom's face as he spoke to her

"Oh so you can tell? How unusual?" Right after he said that he released Sabina and she quickly ran away from him as fast as she could despite her hurt ankle, she didn't realize that she forgot her scarf as she was still running. Tom picked up the scarf off the ground and barely sniffed it that made a grin on his face

"It would appear that I was right she isn't a normal human after all. I would have loved to see what she saw." Sabina finally made it to the client catching her breath, both her friend Yuko and Doctor Price where a little surprised seeing her burst through the door the way she did. Of course they asked her what happened, she lied saying that she was running a little late and didn't want to keep them waiting. But she saw her friend's aura was concerned for her even after they left the campus, Yuko wanted to help Sabina with caring her Valentine's Day gifts. She would carry the boxes of chocolates and gifts in boxes while Sabina carried all the flowers she received, Yuko had a car and offered to take her back to her apartment. During the drive Sabina texted Tōshirō telling him had happened and even wrote the incident at her job, she asked if he could buy and install a very state of the art security lock on her front door. He replied to her imminently saying that he'll do it and was already at the electronics store getting a new computer, which made her happy and relieved at the same time. After some driving they finally made it to Sabina's apartment what they didn't noticed as they were taking the valentine gifts out of the car was Optimus parked across from the apartment's parking lot, the first thing optimus noticed that Sabina wasn't wearing her scarf. It made him worry a little the second thing was massive amount of gifts that she and her friends got out of the car and heading into the building, he felt a little angry and jealous at the same time which where new emotions for him.

"Thanks again for helping me out Yuko." Sabina said that to Yuko as she was putting the flowers on her counter and Yuko spoke back to her as she put the chocolates and gifts on the coffee table

"Hey what are friends for, plus I get to be in your bad ass apartment again."

"Um Yuko can I ask you for a favor?" That caught her friend's attention and Sabina continued talking to her

"As you everyone else know I'm going back to my home state for my father's funeral, I won't be back for a couple of days. I was hoping that you could house set my place until I get back." Her friend was completely surprised at what she said and she said to her with a smile on her face

"Really you serious hell yes."

"Why don't you go back to your parent's place and start packing, you can stay the night here, it'll be like a little slumber party." Yuko did just that she quickly stormed out of Sabina's apartment with a big smile on her face, just as she left Tōshirō arrived to the apartment. He showed Sabina what type of lock he bought for her, which was a finger print scanner. It took him about twenty minutes to install it onto her door, when he finished Yuko showed up with a small suitcase on her person.

"Tōshirō what a nice surprise." He looked over to her and smile

"Yuko nice to see you again too, Sabina told me you're going to house sit. And you were staying the night."

"Yeah that's right I'm pretty honored." After she said that she notice the new door handle and asked

"Is that a finger print scanner?" As Tōshirō answered her question he looked over to it as he started activating it

"It is Sabina wanted to make certain that no one gets in her apartment while she goes out eve after our trip." When he finished he pressed his finger on the scanner and it approved, then Sabina was next and she also placed her finger on the scanner as Yuko questioned him

"But the neighborhood is safe and the security here was what you wanted for Sabina when she wanted to have her own place." When the scanner approved Sabina's print she released her finger

"Yuko your turn, your print got to be on this as well." Yuko quickly went up to the scanner and placed her finger on the scanner as Tōshirō answered her question

"Actually things got a little more complicated and serious, I'm going to haft to take her back to japan with me after she finishes college for her own safety. I already found a building that has the type of security I'm looking for, I just need to go there in person and sign the lease there." They didn't realize that someone was listening in to the conversation, like before Optimus was using his holoform with time he managed to hack into the building security cameras whenever he entered the building. He listened to them when Yuko came back, hearing that Sabina would leave the country in several month made him angry very angry.

"Please don't tell me your stalker found you, is that the real reason." Hearing her friend Yuko say that surprised him that made him come back to his senses Sabina answered her question barely looking over her shoulder

"Yeah it is, yesterday was what started it. But today was the ice breaker." Yuko quickly knew what she meant by that and said to her

"You lied, that's why you where such a hurry. It was the damn guy from the bar wasn't it, I knew there was something off about him."

"But you did the right thing about keeping your cool and not reveal anything to your friends about her situation." Tōshirō said that to yuko as he placed her arm around Sabina's should Yuko sighed and placed her hand on her hip

"I'm just looking out for her, my cousin would have done the same thing with her when they were still dating back New York." As she was talking she look directly at Sabina

"You were the best thing that ever happened that came in his life, it really broke his heart when that incident came." Sabina looked back at her as she spoke to her with a worried look on her face and tears started falling down her cheeks

"You don't think I know that I love Hiro, it hurt me as much as it hurt him. I had no other choice." After she said that Tōshirō was a little surprised as he asked her

"You still love him? After six years." She looked at him and said to him

"What else am I supposed to fell hate? I could never." The second after she said they heard a loud bang that came from across the hall, that noise made Tōshirō to go over where it came from. When he got there he saw that no one was there, but there was a hole in the wall like someone strong punched it out on anger.


	6. Chapter 6

Transformers (Bay Movies)

Yandere Optimus prime x Yandere Megatron x OC Sabina Rose

Chapter 6.

"To make things safe Tōshirō offered to sleep on the couch rather than the guest bed room since Yuko was sleeping and staying there Sabina was now extra careful both at her college and at work she made sure to tell her boss about Tom. She didn't give him the full details she just told him that he had been stalking her and won't stop, he and the other employees kept a close eye out on him Sabina drew what he looked like so they would know what he look like.

"When Tuesday came Sabina was packing her things in a large luggage bag, there wasn't a lot of things in it since she was bringing a lot of stuff back with her she said her goodbyes to Yuko before leaving. Thanks to Tōshirō they were able to get a privet jet for the two of them, it also a lot safer than going to the normal airport considering what was going on. As soon as they made it to New York the first thing Sabina did was go to her father's grave, she brought two different bouquets of flowers, one was bouquet of red lilies that where her father's favorite. The other was a bouquet of wildflowers for her mother that was next to her father's grave, Sabina put the bouquets of flower on the two graves before leaving with Tōshirō."

"Seeing and being in queens again really brought back memories to her as the where passing the building in Tōshirō luxury car, she hadn't been back since she faked her death. Though to her it feels like an eternity and yet she knew where everything was still, everything was still the same as the day she left which made her happy and sad at the same time. Once they arrived at her old house, she got a little nervous when Tōshirō opened the car door for her. He could tell she was a little worried stepping out of the car, he held his hand out to her and smiled.

"Don't worry I'll be right by you." Sabina smiled to him as she took his hand and he helped her out of the car, when Tōshirō opened the front door with the house key Sabina was very surprised that everything stayed the same for eight years. But the one place in the house she wanted to see was her room, once she found her old black door she saw that her old sign was still on there that said "Caroline's Room." It kind of had a gothic theme to it

"It's still here?" When she opened the door she started tearing up as she was smiling, but Tōshirō was surprised to see the type of room she used to live in. They both went into the room as Tōshirō was talking to Sabina she opened her old coffin bed with red velvet bedding in it and laid down in it and smiled

"Almost forgot you where really into the Goth furniture and art stuff explains those type of roses your stalker got you?" He still spoke to her as he looked over to her still laying in the

"Did you seriously slept in that coffin?"

"I did I missed it so much and it's SO comfy, this I had this custom made on the inside and turned it into what you see." Was her answer to him as she stood up off the coffin bed, she noticed that everything was clean and that there wasn't dust n any of the furniture.

"And it looks like my dad kept things clean here, he always thought I had creepy taste and wanted me to get out of it. My friends loved my room and always asked me where I got certain things." Sabina walked over to her dresser and picked up her old Gothic Grim Reapers and roses sculptural archway framed mirror and looked at her own reflection

"But he was always a good observer, as much as I wanted too I couldn't take anything because he would notice. He told me I had to work to get what I wanted so I did everything here I bought with my own money." She placed the mirror back down and looked over to her music box

"My lilium music box." As she picked it up she started winding it up as Tōshirō

"I knew how much you loved that music box I knew the one I got you couldn't replace the one you had." When Sabina opened it the box started playing which made her smile, then Tōshirō walked out of the room

"I can tell you want to be alone, I'll look at your father's study room. And maybe call a moving truck for ya."

"Yeah that sounds good Tōshirō." Was the answer he heard from her as he left the room, he opened one door that was actually the master bed room. Curious he went in and looked in the night stands and didn't find anything good in there.

"If I was in her father's shoes, I would hide something in a flash drive. But what I really need is what got him killed?" After he said that he walked over to the closet door opening it which the light came on revealing the inside, he couldn't help but noticed the box marked Caroline on it. He pick it up leaving the closet to open it on the bed, what was inside really shocked him. While that was happening Sabina was looking through her fallout boy cd collection

"Boy am I glad these are still here, even my autograph ones."

"Caroline you need to see what I found." Hearing Tōshirō say her old name really surprised her, so she walked out of her room and walked through the hallway and into the open door that Tōshirō was in. She saw his aura's color was green meaning that he was very surprised seeing that he was looking at the inside of the box that was in front of him on her father's bed and she asked him as she came up to him

"You only call me that when it's very serious and your aura is very serious? What did you find?" When she saw what was in the box she saw every California article of her winning art companions, everything leading up this year.

"He knew and didn't try to contact me? He knew why I faked my death?" Sabina said that as she was holding the news article of her winning her first art award with her cherry blossom statue when she was seventeen and with Tōshirō at his art gallery, while she was still looking through the box something really caught her attention she held out an old hand voice tape recorder.

"A tape recorder? I haven't seen one of those in a very long while?" Tōshirō said that to Sabina as she inspected it and she said

"I bet there's something on her my dad recorded? Only one way to find out?" The second after she said that she hit the play button and it started playing the recording which was her father talking to it

"Caroline if you're listening to this then I'm already dead, this recording is the only safe device I could use without it being traced. I should have told you the truth believe me I wanted too, but I couldn't I was afraid of what would happen to us. I don't blame you for what you for faking your own death and running away. I'm sure you heard that phone call I had that day I think it's about time I explained everything?" Her and Tōshirō where very surprised hearing what they heard it made Sabina press the pause button and question Tōshirō

"After eight years, this is how he wants to tell me?" Tōshirō took the tape recorder out of her hand as he answered her

"You heard yourself the people he worked with must be pretty dangerous?" After he said that he hit the play button that continued playing

"It started after the year when your mother died, I can in contact with…..well I was part of the decepticon allies." Hearing the name Decepticons really surprised Sabina she knew what that word meant, she listened very carefully to her father's voice

"It wasn't just me there were other humans apart of it. It was a list of reasonably useful human's that would need to be in the safe zone when the alien takeover began, I had no choice I couldn't say no to that."

"Alien takeover? So those alien robots are real?" Tōshirō said that after he heard what the recording said he looked over to see Sabina was very surprised hearing those words from her father as the recording continued

"When you started 8th grade Megatron. Which is the leader of the decepicons started showing some inters in you, I know you hid your gift from me. Your mother told me about her family a very long time ago, I just didn't want you mistreated by your classmates. I don't know how he knew but he was interested in that gift he thought it would be useful for him which was another reason why I got offered for that alliance, but during the middle of your school year was something any father world fear." That made both Sabina and Tōshirō looked at the tape recorder more closely and listen more clearly

"Megatron wanted you by his side, he didn't care how old you were. Things got worse but you knew, he would go out of his say to keep a very close eye on you, he got pretty angry when you started dating Hiro. Which was why I had to make you two break up despite that you to where still together despite what was going on. Hiro was a great guy I approved of him he was the perfect guy, I would have loved to see you two at your first prom together." Before he continued they heard sniffling like he was crying

"After you faked your death, I felt like I lost everything. But two years later I discovered an article that had you in it as Sabina Rose I knew why and who helped you, after that I kept every article that you were in without telling anyone. The reason why I died I'm pretty sure that I found something VERY interesting, if you find it give it to the autobot alliance I'm sure they'll find use for it?" After he said that the recording stopped on its own

"Tom Negran? It's an anagram for megatron?" Sabina said that after she realized that name

"When Wednesday came which was Valentine's Day Tōshirō took Sabina to the Brooklyn Botanic Garden, since it was still freezing everyone had to wear their winter jackets. Sabina was very happy wearing her old jacket that she liked, it was a black Punk Rave Gothic Goth Battle Coat Asymmetrical Hemline Winter Jacket. Her choice of pants where her old punk rave Steampunk Black Trousers Rivet Leather Rock Jeans she was really happy that they still fit her after six years, for the shoes they were warm lady punk lace up buckle strap rivet ankle boots gothic shoes. Of course she had her hair up in a high pony tail along with black gloves on her hands and ear muffs that kept her ears warm, even though it was cold here was still love around every couple Sabina saw with their aura's just like at her college. The next place Tōshirō took her was at barns and noble book store, Sabina wanted to get some new novels for her library and wanted to spend her own money there as well since she had a membership card. Sabina went off by herself while Tōshirō looked around the GEO graphics, Sabina had been looking through different aisles caring seven different types of books that where over a thousand pages long. The next book she got was the shape of water by Daniel Kraus. She already saw the movie but she wanted to read the book version of it, just as she went into the next aisle she accidently bumped into someone that made her drop her books on the ground and apologizing to the person

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't see you there." She said that as she started picking up her book, when she saw the man crouch down helping her pick up her books she quickly recognized him, it was the same man she bumped into at the starbucks from the BTS concert.

"Wait you're the guy from the coffee shop?" Sabina still didn't know it was optimus using his holoform, he looked at her while he spoke

"This is quite a surprise indeed." He handed her the rest of her book as that both stood up off the ground, then Sabina asked him

"You know what you seem so familiar? Have we met before the coffee shop?" Before optimus answered her they both heard Tōshirō voice

"Sabina are you about wrapped up?" Sabina looked back at optimus and said to him

"Sorry looks like I gotta get going." After she said that she quickly walked off to the checkout desk with Tōshirō standing near her with his hand around her shoulder, without them realizing optimus was watching them pretending to read a book.

"I'm not so sure where my anger should be targeted? Him or this Hiro that she still loves? Either way Tōshirō's place of protecting her will be changed, no matter the cost." Once Sabina and Tōshirō left the book store optimus followed them making sure that they didn't notice him, he was a little surprised seeing Sabina dressed the way she was. It really didn't matter even in black she still looked beautiful, thanks to his watch he knew where they were staying which was her old place in queens. He didn't want to cause attention to himself and Sabina knew his vehicle mood and would recognize it, Optimus had to wait till night came luckily that didn't take long since it was cold and sleeting it would get dark pretty quick. As for Sabina she had finished up with her shower that was attached to her room, when she came out of the bathroom she wore her dark blue bathrobe that had the words "Fall Out Boy" on the back of it her hair was up in a towel due to the hot water and the steam that was still on her body. The second she came out her phone started ringing from her dresser top, so she picked it up and answered the call when she sat own on her bed.

"Hey Richard, I was almost a little worried you wouldn't call me?"

"Sorry for the wait, I was a little hold up. How are things in New York?" Hearing him say that made Sabina smile a little as she laid down on her back on her bed answering his question

"Very cold but nice, Tōshirō took me around for Valentine's Day. I woke up to see that he gave me red roses, he took me out to lunch at the gardens inside that sort of stuff. But it's going to be hard to beat with the surprise you gave me when you took me to Disneyland, I still cant believe you get me belle's dress?" She didn't know that her conversation was being listened outside of her bedroom window that was being covered by her black out curtains, the one that was listening was optimus. But he wasn't using a holoform he used his real body only to have it shrink to a human size, he also dimmed the glow from his optics not to cause attention to himself as he was still listening to Sabina.

"Are you serious it cost you THAT much. That's a lot more than what I thought? You know how I fell about receiving super expensive gifts I feel bad about it. Yeah I really am not like other sugar babies, I'm not the type that milks people for cash no matter how rich they are. And I'm happy and proud of myself that I'm different, yeah you know I'm happier that you're alright with it you're the best sugar daddy I've ever had Richard." Optimus knew what a sugar daddy was, he now knew who he was to Sabina but it didn't make him happy in the slightest. He needed to get him out of picture, but something told him that Megatron knew about this before him."

"Really what's so important, you can't tell me over the phone? Wait is it something you want to surprise me with isn't it? Come on give me a hint pretty please." Optimus started to listen more closer as Sabina was still talking on her phone, Sabina pouted as she pulled down her hair from the towel that was on her head letting down her hair while still holding her phone.

"Ok fine I'll be patient till I get back. I gotta get to sleep anyway got a lot of packing to do tomorrow and early in the morning to top that. I'll call ya later bye." After she said that Richard said his goodbyes as well and they both ended the calls, before she put up her phone it started ringing again so she answered it.

"Optimus hi. How's it going? This is a surprise." Optimus was still outside of her window as he was talking to her from his comlink

"I thought I would hear how you were doing since you told me what had happened? Is everything alright?" After he said that he heard Sabina say to him

"Actually I'm not really ken about it, but in a couple of months I'll be leaving the country. For my own safety that this Tōshirō doesn't want to take any chances and either do I, I'm also hoping I can ask my friend Yuko to be my roommate in the moves. Apparently Tōshirō found a building with much tighter security then the apartment I've been living in."

"Um Optimus do you know a Decepticon named Megatron?" She asked him that when she sat back down on her bed as he answered her question

"Yes I do why? And how do you know that name?"

"I just found out my dad worked under him, I found a tape recorder and he told me everything. He betrayed megatron by founding out something he didn't like, it's still somewhere in this house he wanted me to give it you thought it would be very useful to the autobots and since I already know you I wanted you to have it." Right after she said that a thought came to optimus's head as he almost immediately spoke to her from her end of the line

"Sabina if you like I could help you find what your father wants you to find?" After he said that she answered him as she was brushing her hair with her hair blush

"That would really help out? But how would you even get to New York in time I'm only staying here for two more days? I don't to take up your time?"

"I'm actually in New York right now, there where decepticon activates. I'm making sure that nothing happens." Hearing that made Sabina little happy as she was finishing brushing her hair and started braiding it when she spoke to him

"Oh wow that's great to hear Prime, what a coincident too I'll tell Tōshirō that you're coming here and I might as well tell him about you while I'm at it."


	7. Chapter 7

Transformers (Bay Movies)

Yandere Optimus prime x Yandere Megatron x OC Sabina Rose

Chapter 7.

"Sabina told Tōshirō about optimus, how he saved her and even told him who kidnaped her those many months ago. He wanted to meet optimus and thank him personally for saving Sabina, also for looking out for her. Sabina called optimus telling him about showing up at three in the morning, what she didn't know was that optimus was already near her old house. As much as she hated she had to get up at three, Sabina was woken up by a few knocks at the front door. Of course she was still in her pajamas when she answered the door, opening it she was optimus standing there in his mass displaced form.

"Optimus hi come on in." Sabina said that to him as he walked in and she closed the door as she yawned, then he asked her

"Are you still tired Sabina?"

"Yeah I was planning on looking around at either seven or eight today, looks like that won't happen." Was her answer to him, he saw that she needed her sleep. He didn't want to feel like it was his fault for her state, but he did notice that she looked to be haft asleep and wanted to take advantage of it.

"You know Sabina if you want you can get more of your sleep, I wouldn't mind." Sabina didn't noticed his aura was different because she was still tired, when morning came Tōshirō woke up from his alarm clock that was set for 8am. Of course he left the room he was sleeping in to wake up Sabina to his surprised she wasn't in her room, it made him a little worried so he went to the living room and was very shocked at what he found. What he found was Sabina sleeping on the floor, she was being held in optimus's arms as he was resting himself. He held her very lovingly with his arms wrapped around her waist holding her close to him, Tōshirō was almost speechless.

"I-Is that Optimus Prime? Why is he holding her like that?" He saw Sabina starting to wake up the made him quickly and quietly leave the living room, when Sabina opened her eyes the first thing she noticed that she wasn't in her old room. Another thing she noticed was something wrapped around her waist, looking down she saw two arms wrapped around her and she knew who those arms belonged too. Then she felt him optimus stir from behind her Sabina stayed still like she was still asleep, he then pulled her close to him and nuzzled her neck and started to lay butterfly kissed on it slowly going down to her shoulder as she did her best not too shiver in shock. Though she did move a little like she was starting to wake up that made optimus stop and released his arms around her, Sabina stood up while still sitting on the ground and rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning Sabina." Hearing Optimus's voice surprised her a little so she turned around to see him standing up off the ground and he reached out his hand to her as she asked him

"Optimus when did you…." She corrected herself as she took his hand and he helped her stand up off the ground

"Oh right never mind." As she was still talking she looked over to her right

"Tōshirō I can see your colors, might as well come out." Hearing her say those words confused optimus at first, then it changed when Tōshirō walked in the living room with the two of them and he spoke to optimus

"You must be Optimus Prime? Sabina told me about you and I wanted to thank you for saving her."

"I wasn't aware that she was taken, but I'm fortunate that I found her." Something clicked in Tōshirō's head he knew he heard that voice somewhere before, but just when he was about to speak Optimus questioned Sabina

"What did you mean by colors?" Sabina got a little nervous at that question and instead of her Tōshirō answered his question

"I'll answer that for you she gets a little at the question. Sabina possesses a very rare gift that's past down from her mother's family, she can see aura of living beings. Colors refers to their own being and emotion or what kind of person they are, even telling if there laying or being truthful." That really surprised optimus that made him look at her again as he spoke

"I wasn't aware humans can have such an ability." After he said that Sabina said to him

"It's a very rare gift as far as I'm aware my family are the ones that have it." While she was talking she started to get a little upset

"And I'm the last of that line, you're the fifth that now knows about it."

"Fifth?" Was what optimus repeated then Sabina answered him

"The first was my father, the fourth is Tōshirō….and the second….." Tōshirō answered him instead of Sabina seeing that she was starting to get a little nervous

"The second that knew is Megatron. Somehow he knew of her family's gift and was the real reason why her father was offered the alliance with him."

"Megatron is no fool. What you're saying is true I can understand why he would want her." Optimus still spoke out as he looked over to Sabina who in turn looked at him

"Even I would find many uses for that type of power, now everything makes sense now." Now optimus knew why Megatron wanted Sabina even at a young age, but he wanted Sabina to love and not use her for his own game. He knew Megatron well and never imagined him to actually start to develop feelings for anyone, especially an organic he was very curious as how Megatron knew of her family. Tōshirō had to leave early he had to meet up with a couple of business friends that where in New York, optimus loved that idea so that he could have some more alone time with Sabina. As for her she knew that optimus had feelings for her, she saw his aura the same as her old boyfriend's when they were together the color of love. It was a little different she could tell it was first time love, he wasn't used to those feeling. It was the same with Megatron that was Tom at the time appeared out of nowhere at her collage several days ago, Sabina wanted to get out of her pajama's and wearing more comfortable clothes as she was starting to pack up her old things."

"Optimus got what was looking for that he didn't find in Sabina's apartment, old photos of her and her family. The thing that really surprised him was seeing a picture of her mother and a picture of Sabina when she was one years old, he saw that her mother looked exactly at her but with blond hair and had the same sapphire blue gem eyes as her. Optimus thought of what would if he had encountered her family before Megatron showed interests, he would have loved to be in her life much early on in her life. Then Sabina would have developed feeling for him as she got older instead of Hiro that she still loved, Optimus wanted to know just who he was and what that human had that he didn't to win Sabina's love."

"Sabina had just finished getting dressed she decided to wear her old black contrast doll collar short sleeves above knee flare dress, it was little snug but she could still wear it that made her happy. As she was leaving her room she was pulling her up in a high pony hair, when she finished pulling up her hair she saw optimus looking at her old family photo album. What quickly caught her attention was his aura it was fixing his jealously and hatred, she didn't think someone like optimus would have such emotions.

"Optimus is everything alright?" The second she said that his aura started calming down, he looked over at her and answered her question

"Yes everything is fine, I was just looking at your old pictures. You look just like your mother." That made Sabina walk over to him looking at the picture that he was looking at, it made her smile a little as she spoke to him.

"That's what my dad always told me, I still wish I knew her more." Hearing her say that in a almost sad tone made him question her

"How did you mother die?"

"She was sick and never got better, she passed away when I was four." As she was talking she took the picture out of the album to get a closer look at it while she was looking at her mother

"The only thing I remember was how special my eyes where and why. She told me to never tell anyone about them except to someone that I truly loved or trusted."

"Loved or trusted?" Was what Optimus repeated to her then he asked her

"Sabina who was the third that knew about your gift? I don't think I heard it?" Sabina acted like normal answering her question with another question

"Should that really matter? It's in the past." She saw this his aura was a little twisted with rage, jealousy and curiosity that moment she knew. That proved that she shouldn't tell him about Hiro Sabina now knew that Optimus wanted her just like Megatron did, but he was different from him. She wanted to figure out when he started to develop feeling for her, she didn't want to ask him right away only time would tell. Right now her focus was finding what her father wanted her find and continue to back her old belongings, there was something else she wanted to know. That was how much optimus loved her and what links he would go. He did help her she was looking through every part of the house that she could think of, she knew that he wouldn't put anything on his computer she was pretty sure it would be either on a flash drive or on a disk. Sabina even looked in her old room just in case it was in there, while she was looking through her old CD cases optimus came in and was little surprised seeing her room.

"So this is your old room? I wasn't aware you'd like these sort of things?" Was what optimus said to her as he barely looked around but his attention was to her coffin bed as she answered his question while opening more of her CD's

"I still kind of am, I'm surprised Megatron still knew. I made certain that I hide it after I left, this tells me that he kept taps on me and knew what I was planning. And that bed I'm sure your looking at I went through a lot of trouble to get it, it's a one of a kind item." While she was talking she looked at Optimus and in return he looked at her

"Optimus you seem to known him pretty well, to your option what is he like? I have this image of him I want to know if it's accurate." Optimus did answer her question though he wasn't surprise at her question considering what was going on, he told her how the war started and what it did to his planet. Optimus also told her how megatron got to Earth and what had happened, then she asked him what his autobots where like and the humans that they were aligned with. He was more than happy to answer her questions for her, Optimus loved hearing her sweet voice and wanted to hear more of it. In return he would ask her question, there was so little he didn't know about her. Knowing the Megatron knew about her more than he did made him frustrated and angry there where emotions he never thought of having for someone, he always was a little protective with organic life like humans. Sabina was different from normal humans now that he knew the truth about her, he even got more information about her mother and her ancestry.


	8. Chapter 8

Transformers (Bay Movies)

Yandere Optimus prime x Yandere Megatron x OC Sabina Rose

Chapter 8.

"The more Sabina talked and opened up to Optimus was the better for his part, he was learning so much about her. He want to know about her as much as he can as much as Megatron knew her as well as he thought, the one thing he was most curious about and wanted to know most was her family's gift that she inherited from her mother. Sabina didn't mind telling optimus since she told only a few that she trusted the most with her family secret, she knew he wouldn't betray her trust in him. Optimus was actually surprised the some humans had powers like Sabina he did thought how many here similar to her and her family, and wondered if Megatron knew about them or not. Though the thing he wanted to know most was how she met Hiro and what he did to earn her love, now optimus knew better not to get his emotions to overcome him knowing that Sabina can see them he had to work up to way to ask her. He would haft to do his own research on him which he did find while helping to pack some old photo albums, in it he saw several photos of Sabina and of Hiro together back when they were together. But Sabina kept a different photo album in her room it was white and on it said the words

"Wedding experience." Sabina held the album very close to her as she smiled but the smile faded quickly she didn't want Optimus see even catch a glance at the album so she quickly put it in her luggage that she brought from California along with the engagement ring box that Hiro gave her, she couldn't help but open it inside was a white gold Vintage Floral Ring in Moonstone, Rainbow Moonstone Leaf Engagement Ring and it was engraved with the words

"Love forever, Hiro." It was engraved on the inside of the ring, before putting it back in it's box she kissed the stone on the ring and shed a single tear

"Hiro."

"Sabina started to remember back when she and Hiro where still dating during her junior year of High School back in her old life as Caroline Stones, it was during Valentine's Day when Hiro too her to their surprise Valentine's Day plan that he arranged since they had been dating for a year during that time. There was a privet event for young couples to have the wedding experience at a very luxury hotel, from trying the meals and tasting the drinks with Hiro was something she'll never forget was the fitting for the wedding dress, there pictures being taken and the ceremony of the wedding. The most memorable was when Hiro purposed to her at the beach during a sunset and her saying yes to him, Sabina will always cherish those memories like she knew Hiro would too. Something quickly clicked in Sabina's head

"Wait what Richard said? " Something important that I need to tell you in person." Does he mean to purpose to me? Is that what he meant?" Little did she know that optimus was heard what he said he wasn't close that she sound sense his presents, he didn't like hearing or envisioning advances to her that he had the right too. That hate grew so much that Sabina was able to sense it that made her quickly hid the ring box with the luggage just before speaking out loud

"Ah Optimus did you find anything yet?"

"After over two hours of packing and looking through everything and everywhere they eventually found the flash drive that Sabina's father wanted her to find and she gave it to optimus, right around that time Tōshirō came back optimus had left as so they thought. He watch from the shadows as the two started bring packing a small moving truck, however it didn't last long Optimus's reading did start to act up with decepticon activity as much as he didn't want too he had to leave. Once everything was pack they were ready to leave, Sabina wanted to see her parent's graves one last time before leaving.

"Hi mom dad I'm back." Sabina said that to the two graves that belonged to her parents, she was holding two bouquets of different flowers. One of them was lavender that she placed on her father's grave and the other was blue daffodils that she places on her mother's gave just as she sat down.

"I don't know if this will be my last visit or not, I don't know when I'll be back, a lot has happened lately. I didn't have a lot of time last time I was here to talk to yawl. Mom I changed my name I'm happy to say I used your name Rose. Instead of Caroline its Sabina now, and dad I found the flash drive and gave it to the autobot leader just like you wanted me too." As she was talking she started to get a little nervous

"Speaking of him I saw his aura he has strong feelings for me there the same as your old boss's. Turns out a met him and I didn't realize it until I heard your recording, I want you to know that I forgive you. You were only trying to protect us protecting me as best as you could." Before she continued speaking she interrupted herself by shock she felt a presents and she knew that presents and tears barely started coming down her eyes, she looked over to her right and saw someone she never thought of seeing again. The person that she was looking at was Hiro that had come to the cemetery as respects to Sabina's parents with flowers in his hands that had dropped the second she looking at him, he still looked the same after six years though he did age a little due to being in his twenties now.

"Caroline?" Was what he said to her as she stood up off the ground still looking at him with tears still falling down her face

"Hiro." Tōshirō had quickly came to them by the time he showed up he saw that he was too late and that the two of them met face to face, then he saw the two of them hug and Hiro picking her up and twirling her around twice before the two of them kissed each other as he was still lifting her off the ground this time Hiro had tears falling down his eyes as well. When they stopped kissing Sabina placed both her hands on each sides of Hiro face as she was talking to him

"I'm so, so sorry Hiro I had no other choice I couldn't take it anymore and I didn't want anything bad happen to you. It broke my heart just as much as it did for you." Hiro turned around and saw Tōshirō that had come up to them and he said to him

"So HE helped out I actually had a feeling about that." Sabina released her hand off him as she questioned him

"Wait you….knew?"

"Caroline the way you where sneaking off after school, the way you were being secretive makes since now." Was what Hiro said to her while looking at her then Tōshirō smiled as he started talking

"If you want you can stay here for a while if you want Sabina." With that Hiro said

"Sabina? You changed your name to Sabina?" After he said that Sabina said to him

"I took my mother's name Sabina Rose. But you can still call me Caroline."

"Sabina really did want to spend more time with Hiro now that they were reunited, Hiro had a lake house and they went to it. She wore her engagement ring that he gave her and he still had his ring, she told him about her life as Sabina Rose and how his cousin Yuko knowing and looking out for her. Even telling him about her stalker and about Optimus Prime as well which really shocked him, what shocked him even more was hearing that she was sugar baby.

"Wait you're a sugar baby?" Hiro questioned her that as Sabina sat her luggage down near the bed and she sat down on her while she answered him

"Yes but it's not what you think. There's no sex it's just dates, my current one Richard really likes me more than a sugar daddy should." With that Hiro questioned her again

"He was going to purpose to you when you got back won't he?" Sabina looked at her ring as she answered him

"I'm sure of it, he treats me the way I deserve." She looked up at Hiro as she smiled to him

"But my heart belongs to you Hiro and you purposed first."

"After your incident I did start dating again, but it wasn't the same. I love you and only you." Sabina saw that he was telling the truth from the color of is aura which was the color of love and truth, back in California Yuko was eating a bag of tako chips on Sabina's couch while watching Korean drama's on Netflix.

"I could get used to this Sabina's really got a great life despite what's happening. Wonder how she's doing?" Just after she thought that her phone started ringing her cousin Hiro's ringtone that made her answer it from face time

"Hey cous this is a surprised." She was very shocked at who else came on the screen with Hiro, the other person was Sabina with her arms around his shoulders

"Surprise Yuko." Was what Sabina said to Yuko and she said to her

"No way you two are back together." Sabina held out her hand that had her engagement ring on it as she answered her

"Permanently too." That caused Yuko to scream in happiness for a few seconds then Sabina still spoke to her

"Looks like I'll be staying here for two more days, don't worry Tōshirō already knows about this."

"I can't wait to hear ALL the details in person Sabina and I need to start brain storming for your bachelorette." After saying that Sabina looked a little worried

"Just don't tell anyone else please you know why." When she said that Yuko smiled as she answered her

"Don't worry my lips are sealed, catch yawl later then." With that she ended the call from there line Sabina leaned her head on Hiro's shoulder while she spoke to him

"Hiro you have no idea how happy I am right now, those six years of being apart was killing me. Now it's over I feel complete."

"After what you told me about this Megatron guy and now Optimus, this is going to end badly you know that as much as I do Caroline."

"Well optimus said he was leaving and no doubt he's going back to California, apparently that's where his base is. That part was the truth the thing that does trouble me is Megatron, Optimus did tell me what I needed to know about him and the decepticons I don't know what's going to happen next though."

"So you still want to get married in spring." Hearing Hiro say that made her smiled while looking at him

"Under the cherry blossoms at their most beautiful. And it's also a good thing your family likes me." While she was talking she started to get a little worried

"Y-You think they'll forgive me like you did? I know your family and your parents." Back in Calfornia Tōshirō had gotten off his privet jet when he noticed Richard with a bouquet of blue roses in his hand when he got off that made him question Tōshirō.

"Tōshirō? Where's Sabina she told me she was with you?"

"She wanted to stay in New York for two more days." As he was talking he looked at the bouquet of roses

"Those are Sabina's favorite color of rose, what's the occasion fo…." He interrupted himself looked back at Richard

"You were going too…."

"Purpose to her, I was" While Richard was talking he got out a ring box that was in his pocket

"I never met anyone like her in my entire life, she more than a sugar baby. She means much more than that." After he said that he heard Tōshirō say to him

"I hate to say this but she's already engaged to someone else." Hearing that really surprised Richard that made him look at Tōshirō

"She's what since when? She never told me about being engaged?"

"I think it's about time I told you the truth about her." Was what Tōshirō said to Richard, he told Richard about Sabina's stalker and how he and her really met. How she begged him for his help, he did leave out that her stalker was an alien robot. As for Optimus he had returned back to his base and handed the flash drive to his human allies, he was just as curious as the humans as to what was in the flash drive. What was revealed on the flash drive was list of all the humans that where aligned with the decepticons including several locations of their bases of operation on the planet that they weren't aware of or trying to find, Otimus now understood why Sabina's father was killed. It made up for all the time he was away from his autobots that flash drives made up for most of that, though Ratchet had his concerns with Optimus late behavior. He could tell he was hiding something and the way he was disappeared was very off, Ratchet realized that his behavior started after he encountered Sabina. Make sure that he was correct he needed to follow optimus when he would leave without him knowing."


	9. Chapter 9

Transformers (Bay Movies)

Yandere Optimus prime x Yandere Megatron x OC Sabina Rose

Chapter 9.

"Sabina told Hiro how her new life as Sabina Rose went with her, she told him everything since day one she went to California. Even telling him how she met his cousin Yuko at her new High School, winning mutable awards and having every art collage fighting over her for scholarship. What Hiro wanted to know was when she started to Sugar Baby business, Sabina didn't want to be too dependent of Tōshirō on supporting her she starting sugaring when she turned 18 years old and a senior in High School. Looking up on what type of sugar babies there are she really like the Japanese version of it which was Enjo-kōsai or compensated dating, Hiro knew what it was since he was from Japan and was alright with it since Sabina has control over her relationships with her sugar daddy's."

"Back in California Tōshirō had finished explaining everything to Richard, now Richard understood why she didn't want to go to New York or anywhere near there. Despite him now knowing most of the truth, he still wanted to help Sabina in anywhere he can, he still cared for her and wasn't like more women in his life that cared about money. Sabina was the only one that didn't she cared about him and what he wanted and respected his wishes, so he told Tōshirō that he wanted to help Sabina in any way he can. Which made Tōshirō very happy and grateful too Richard, though Richard was curious about Sabina's fiancé so Tōshirō told him what Sabina told him about Hiro."

"Around 10 at night in New York Sabina was looking up at the stars from outside of the lake house's porch, though she wasn't alone. Hiro had his arms wrapped around her from behind since she was sitting on his lap and had a long warm blanket wrapped around the two of them."

"Hiro you pick a location the view is perfect for star gazing." While she still spoke she looked at Hiro

"Remember how we used to star gazing back in high school?" As Hiro answered her she leaned his forehead on hers

"I sure do, only this time its official." Right after he said that Sabina said to him as she laid her head on his chest

"To be honest Tōshirō was your replacement he was the closest to your aura and personality, but it wasn't the same as yours. Richard showed the same aura of love as you though which surprised me."

"From what you told me about him, seems like he really cares about you more than a sugar daddy should. I think you might be right about him purposing to you when you were supposed to go back to California." Hearing Hiro say that made Sabina a little un easy as she spoke back to him

"I don't want to hurt him, he's been so sweet and treats me like a treasure. Meeting you changed everything now, I'm not so sure how things are going to turn out now?" She looked at her engagement ring that was still on her ring finger while still speaking

"Especially this, who knows how long until we can start officially plan our wedding. Let alone tell your family that I'm not dead, I just don't want anyone else getting hurt because of me. I always hoping my dad would walk me down the ale." After she said that Hiro said to her

"And things are going to be very hard for the two, if we have our wedding soon it'll end very badly I'm sure of it. Caroline when are you going to Japan?"

" In a couple of months when I finish collage Yuko is coming with me, I leave her I know she'll be a target and I'm going to haft to tell her the truth soon I don't think it's far for her to be in the dark." After Sabina said that Hiro stood up and helped her up by taking her hand, after she stood up Hiro said to her

"Why don't we all it a night? You haft head back to California tomorrow in the morning. Cant oversleep."

"Though Sabina was taking a privet jet back to California she still didn't want to oversleep, what she didn't like was separating from Hiro. To help communicate they decided to do this old fashion way and send letters and post cards to each other for the time being, Sabina also told Hiro that she would stop sugaring once she's in japan. It got him some relief even though she's very responsible about sugaring, which Hiro was VERY happy about. Though one thing did worry Sabina and that was being by herself, she didn't want to ask anyone seeing Hiro with her on security cameras or worse if any of the humans that worked for the decepticons spots them. Now it was hard for her to trust anybody anymore, she had to be even more careful she didn't know how many there are."

"When it was time for Sabina to leave she arrange a driver to pick her up outside a starbucks, Hiro had to drop her off a block away from the building to avoid the security cameras. While Sabina was waiting for her ride she decided to grab a coffee inside, once she got her coffee her ride showed up and helped her get her belongings in the vehicle for her. Since she was taking a private jet she needed to go into a different entrance of the airport, when she arrived at the airport to her surprise she saw Richard waiting for her outside of the jet.

"Richard this is a shocker I didn't expect to see you here?" Right after she said that Richard pulled out her hand to her in his hand was bouquet of blue orchids as he spoke to her with his cheerful smile on his face

"And that's what you like about me Sabina." Sabina gratefully took the flowers out of his hand as they both started to walk into the jet together, then for the past few month's things had been surprisingly fine and her ankle was all healed up so she didn't need the ankle brace anymore. When September started to come around Sabina had started to pack some of her belongings from her small library in her apartment, she didn't need any help so she did it herself she wasn't doing any extreme packing it was just to get her ready for the big move once she finished college starting off in one room was a good start to her option. Sabina also loved that October was coming up, not only Halloween was her favorite holiday but her birthday was on that month. During the time she was packing it was on a Sunday so she didn't go to either her job or her college on that day, Sundays are her days off and she enjoyed the piece. Once she was done packing she decided for a little lunch which was coffee jelly and a side of almond milk, just as she was eating her phone started ringing and she answered it.

"Hey Jasmine what's up."

"Sabina I know this is last minute but I really need the help for a project." Hearing her friend say that over the phone surprised Sabina as she continued speaking to her

"What do you need help with?" After she said that her friend Jasmine answered her

"My model just canceled on me, she has strep and this project is for the autumn expedition. And I know you already turned yours." Before she continued Sabina interrupted her as she finished drinking her almond milk

"Sure I'll do it, it's been a while since I modeled for someone."

"Great can you come by around an hour at the campus dorms? Naerim is going to help out with the shoot as well she's here with me." After that call ended Sabina finished eating her coffee jelly and almond milk, then Sabina got to her college in the dorms where her friends where and the dorm where her friend Jasmine lived in. What she wasn't aware of from outside of the dorm Optimus was using his holoform to listening to their conversation, he had been very careful to not being caught now that he was aware of Sabina's gift for the past several months. Yet during those months he didn't spot megatron anywhere near her when he was around, he wondered in megatron knew.

"So what's this modeling thing you want me to do?" Sabina asked that question to her friend Jasmine as she sat down in one of the chairs as her friend answered her

"I'm wanting to do an autumn photo shoot with featuring the autumn leafs and trees, I'd like you to model as an autumn elf. You already look like a doll and I'm really curious as to how you would look as an elf." Right after she said that Sabina's other friend Naerim spoke to Sabina

"I'm curious about that myself, I bet you'll look very beautiful as one."

"That explains why you brought Naerim here, she's great at cosplay makeup." Sabina said that as she looked over to Naerim, then she looked back at Jasmine

"Alright I'll do it." Her answer made her two friends very happy as did optimus that was listening, he knew what elves where and was would love to see what Sabina would look like as one. Two of Sabina's friends did different works Jasmine was doing Sabina's hair while Naerim was doing her makeup, with two of them working at the same time would get things going a lot faster. For the hair it was Mother of Dragons braid, once Jasmine was done she put the very long elf ears on Sabina while Naerim was finishing up the touches on the makeup the style she went with was autumn fall fairy elf makeup. Once she was done putting on the lipstick both girls where so happy so see Sabina in the entire elf look, she was indeed very beautiful as an elf. Before the makeover Sabina did wear the outfit she was asked to wear for the shoot, then both girls took selfies with Sabina before heading out.

" A lot of people on campus where so surprised seeing Sabina dressed the way she was, they came up to her telling her that she was beautiful and wanting pictures with her. Optimus though watching from the shadows was so shocked seeing Sabina the way she was, he didn't think it was possible but she was even more beautiful than normal. It was thanks to that some of Sabina's admirers wanted to help with the photoshoot with the lighting and setups, having that help would make things go more quickly so all three of then agreed with the extra help. Sabina also liked that idea for a couple of security guards during the shoots in case something happens, luckily over ten of her admires where helping and three of them agreed to help with the security. Sabina felt a lot safer and she saw that they were determined to keep her happy from the colors she was seeing from them, when she shoot started it was one pose after another. One's with autumn leafs raining down on her to a Northern cardinal actually landing actually landing on her hand that surprised her followed by a blue jay that landed on her shoulder, Jasmine was so happy seeing the results of the photos the same with Naerim and Sabina. What Sabina didn't know that she was under surveillance from one of Megatron mini flying drones, they were the size as sakata bugs. They didn't pose any threats which was why she didn't notice them even with her sight gift, now that Optimus was in the picture Megatron didn't want to risk being spotted by him. Though Megatron didn't like the male attention Sabina was getting either, but he did like her new appearance and how surprised it turned out on her.

"When autumn expedition started a lot of people showed up to see the students art work a lot of people were impressed by Sabina's work with was very large paining of a deer in a mystical autumn forest with a mysterious black hooded girl that had both her hands on it's back, though people were equally as impressed seeing her friend Jasmine's photography gallery of Sabina in her elf attire. Sabina was there for her friends since there was no point for to be at her finished piece, a lot of people told Sabina how beautiful she was in the pictures and she thanked them. Sabina say the several colors of envy and jealously from young women around her and jasmine's age, though she was used to seeing those colors from both of her High Schools. Despite that she was quite popular and wasn't hated or bullied because of her then background with being Tōshirō's adopted daughter from her second High School, though after some time Sabina wanted to get something to eat not wanting to spend any money Yuko made her a little bento box for her that she had in her work studio. Plus she wanted to get a little peace so she decided to eat in her work studio, Sabina said to goodbyes to her friend before she took off and before things got more busy."

"Excuse me." Hearing that male voice surprised Jasmine, it also caught her attention that made her look over to see who was speaking to her. The person that was speaking to her was Optimus using his holo form once he got her attention he continued speaking to her

"If you don't mind I would like a moment of your time?" Jasmine found herself a little speechless seeing him, so she did answer a few questions for him. What Optimus didn't know was that Ratchet followed him to the college he to use a holoform to avoid human attention. Ratchet's holoform didn't look that much older than optimus's, slick back light dark green hair like his armor color. A short sleeved torn jacket that almost went with his hair along with a black shirt, with dark blue jeans like with optimus black boots. Ratchet found it odd that Optimus was speaking with a human the way he was. Though it look like he wanted something from her, he couldn't get close enough to know what they were talking about. All he could do was watch from the shadows seeing what Optimus was up too and get some answer to his new behavior, during that time Sabina was enjoying her bento lunch in her work studio in the peace she wanted. She also wanted to wear her new engagement ring without anyone seeing it, to her it felt like Hiro was with her even though he wasn't. Just as she finished eating Sabina pulled off her ring and put it back in her pocket, then her phone started ringing and she answered it.

"Hey Jasmine, good timing I just finished eating."

"Oh good I got lucky." While Sabina was supporting her phone from her shoulder she was putting her bento back in her bag

"Listen this really hot guy showed up not long after you left" Hearing that surprised Sabina then she asked her

"Really what did he say?" After she said that her friend answered her

"He was asking about the photos in the art gallery at first, though it seemed he was interested in you in general." That surprised Sabina a little bit then she asked her with a little worried look on her face

"Um this guy? As he polite and easy to talk too, none threating? Had a calm caring voice by any chance? Maybe leader type?" From Jasmine end she was surprised her hear that it described optimus and the way he acted to Jasmine perfectly then Jasmine answered her

"Yeah how did you know? He had a jacket with red and blue flames." After Jasmine said that Sabina's line was silent that made her friend speak to her again

"Sabina?"

"Jasmine listen to me very carefully, I do know him. You need to stay away from him he doesn't look it but he's bad news like that guy Tom I told ya'll about." That set off a few red alarms in Jasmine's head that made her run off as she spoke to Sabina again with a very worried look on her face.

"Sabina get the hell out of your work studio right now, I might have told him about your lunch break. Met me at my dorm." Sabina quickly ended the call as she grabbed her belongs and running out the door before locking it from the outside.

"Why didn't I see it before they meeting the guy twice was no coincidence that was Optimus using some sort of avatar. No wonder he seemed familiar."


	10. Chapter 10

Transformers (Bay Movies)

Yandere Optimus prime x Yandere Megatron x OC Sabina Rose

Chapter 10.

"Sabina managed to make it to her friends dorm where she was waiting for her, Sabina did explain her situation to Jasmine without revealing that her two stalkers where alien robots. Her friend jasmine told her about her conversation with optimus word from word, once they finished talking and Sabina explaining Jasmine was more worried for her friend. Though they couldn't stay in the dorm long due to both of them being handed our awards, once they left the dorm Jasmine didn't leave Sabina's side she wanted to be her second set of eyes for her. After some time the autumn expedition ended Sabina and jasmine ended up telling that had happen to Toshiro along with Yuko as well, which concerned the two of them. Though there wasn't much to worry since the autumn was for the graduating seniors like Sabina and Jasmine, for the collage seniors graduate before in the autumn season ended for those that took a summer cores. Of course Sabina went back to her condo complex with her friend's while Toshiro went to see Richard at his place, though upon arrive he felt like something was off it was quite. A little too quiet for his liking so of course he had to see of everything was alright. Those the worst happened when he reached Richards study room he was completely shocked and horrified at what he found, what he found was Richard dead. Seeing that there was a struggle obviously it was murder, Toshiro then called the police with his phone telling them what happened from what he was looking at."

" While that was going on back at Sabina's condo her friends Jasmine and Yuko where helping her pack her belongings in boxes with her, Jasmine really enjoyed packing Sabina's clothes from her massive walk in closet using color coordinating per box to know what was what."

"Thanks again for helping me out with packing, it's going to make things go a lot faster." Was what Sabina id to her two friends as she was packing her books from her mini library, her friend Yuko spoke out to her as she brought out one of boxes out to the living room.

"Sabina it's the least we can do for a friend with crazed stalker problem at the moment." After she said that Yuko picked up the remote to the living room TV to change the channel to the news that was stationed in California, what showed up really shocked her.

"SABINA GET OUT HERE QUICK!" Both Sabina and her other friend Jasmine both ran into the living room at the same time, Yuko pointed out to the TV that really shocked Sabina. On the news showed Richard's house and the caption said murdered.

"Around this afternoon CEO of McKesson Corporation Richard Tracey was found brutally murdered in his own home, there were no signs of forced entry and from what was told nothing was stolen from the home." Was what the reporter said, though hearing that made Sabina's heart break. She couldn't help but cry hearing what had happened. Yuko then quickly paused the TV while Jasmine was trying to comfort Sabina as she was still crying.

"Sabina do you know that rich guy?" Was what her friend Jasmine questioned Sabina instead of her Yuko answered her

"She does in fact he asked her to marry him." Jasmine was very shocked to hear those words just after she said that Sabina's phone started to ring and instead of her Yuko answered it since she knew it was Toshiro

"Toshiro it's Yuko she already knows what happened, it's all over the news. She can't talk right now."

"It's alright put me on speaker." Was what Yuko heard him say to her she then put the phone on speaking what she walked back to Sabina and placed the phone on the ground in front of her, just as she did Toshiro spoke to Sabina

"Sabina can you hear me?"

"Ah huh." Was her answer to him as she tried to calm herself down and whipping the tears off her face with her sleeve as Toshiro was still speaking

"There's also something else you need to know and the media doesn't need it. Richard had a will, I managed to grab it before the police showed up. It was recently changed and it's something you need to see yourself, I'm on my way there now I just finished giving my statement to the detectives."

"You stole from a crime scene? You do know you could go to jail?" Was what Sabina said and with him answering her right away

"You would have been a suspect, Richard named you his soul heir he gave you the rights to everything he owns as soon as he dies." Hearing that really shocked the three of them and then Yuko said

"His stock is worth millions and handing it all to a 23 year old sugar baby is defiantly cause of suspicion for the police and more un wanted attention for Sabina, then we need to hid the will somewhere?" Right after she said that Jasmine questioned her

"What if his lawyer shows up and starts asking question and snooping around with a warrant and police? Not to mention the media there bound to find out that he asked his current sugar baby to marry him and they'll storm the place and our college." With that they heard Toshiro's voice from the phone

"That's why I'm coming over there we'll figure things out." Once Toshiro reached Sabina's apartment he of course hugged Sabina in comfort and support, after the hugging was done he showed Sabina and her two friends the will. What Toshiro said over the phone was the truth, the will stated once Richard died all the rights and trust funds, everything he owned would rightfully be owned by one Sabina Rose and would be wired into the account the day after his funeral. Seeing that only made Sabina panic in fear and her friends and Toshiro knew why she acted the way she did, at that moment her friend Jasmine had an idea she offered to hid the will in her dorm room and then have it switch hands with Yuko so in case police suspect Jasmine Yuko would have the will. The idea was risky but at the moment there wasn't much of a choice Toshiro and Sabina agreed with Jasmine's idea and he gave her the will and placed it in her book bag, Yuko decided to go back with Jasmine just in case something happened and would stay the night at her dorm room. Once they left Sabina started to question Toshiro.

"Why would Richard write a will like that? Something doesn't add up?" After she said that Toshiro answered her while he pulled out another piece of paper

"That's what I thought too, what I'm holding is his old will I was there as a witness and signed it. He wanted to only give you 10% of his funds only a haft a million, it was more than enough for his support in you." While he was talking he held out the will to Sabina as he was talking Sabina took the will from out of his hands

"Someone forced him to change his will and killed him just after he did. And I think I know who it might be?"

"One of Megatron's followers? You think they killed Richard?" Was what Sabina asked Toshiro when she looked at him and he answered her

"I'm certain of it. I noticed that on his work table of the picture of you and him had the words " My beloved fiancé Sabina" when the police see it and the media hears about it there going to think you're his fiancé and not his sugar baby." After he said that Sabina handed the old will back to Toshiro as she was talking to him

"Then this means Megatron doesn't want me going to jail nor have a record, he's going through a lot of trouble to make sure I had nothing to do with this."

"I guess in his twisted way he actually does care about you?"

"About an hour or so after wards just like Jasmine said it would happen Richards lawyer showed up at Sabina's apartment with a detective with him, Toshiro was there with Sabina during that time. The detective had a few question for Sabina and she complied with them, before they showed up she did wear her engagement ring to show that she was engaged. Sabina also acted surprised hearing about the will like she never heard about it, Richards lawyer had it sent to him by email without Richard's signature on it like the original one Toshiro acted surprised as well and he showed them the copy he had, since he signed it since he signed it as witness it only made since that he would have it. He told the detective and the lawyer that he was going to show Sabina the will on that day which was why he had it on him, what they didn't know or notice was someone was listening to their conversation that someone was Optimus using his holo form. He was a little happy now that Richard was out of the picture but he was angry that he didn't get the change to do it himself, he knew right away that it had to have been megatron's doing. He heard the conversation about the original will being stolen by whoever killed Richard, but optimus had a suspicion that Toshiro had taken it to protect Sabina from unwanted attention. Something about Sabina's friends stood out to him, he thought that Toshiro might have given the will to one of her friends to avoid suspicion it made since to him. He didn't want to leave just yet he wanted to more he wanted to know what would happen to Sabina he wanted to hear it for himself."

"Sabina had called her work saying she couldn't come in for a few days due to Richard's death her boss understood and gave her three days off, the same with her collage was well she had called them to inform her professors about it. Once the next day came so did Richard's funeral Sabina and Toshiro where there dressed for the occasion for a funeral, though some eyes were on Sabina from Richard's family. They were surprised to see someone as young as Sabina to be his fiancé it got her some ugly looks, it was clear to her and Toshiro that his family didn't like her she remembered that some of Richard's family members where greedy and heartless Sabina could tell the colors of hatred and greed from them. Sabina made sure to stay close to Toshiro when the funeral started of course she did shed a few tears during the service, though during it she felt a familiar presents that caught her attention. She didn't want to turn around so she trusted her instincts concentrating more on the presents until she figured it out, by the time she did that the service was over while people where getting up off there chairs Sabina ended up turning around seeing if she could find the source of the presents.

"Sabina let's get going." Toshiro whispered those words to Sabina without causing attention to himself and her, the two of them calmly left the room while they did Sabina whispered to Toshiro

"Can we stop by my collage I need to get a couple of supplies I need to pack?" With that Toshiro took Sabina outside avoiding the media that wanted to interview Sabina, slipping past them and with light traffic they managed to make to the art collage with no problems. While Sabina was heading to her studio Toshiro went to Jasmine's dorm room where Yuko was as well, he wanted to talk to the two of them more mostly for Yuko. While he was talking to the two of them Sabina had finished packing the supplies she needed to take with her, just as she finished taping the opening of the box she felt a presents that made her turn around making her looking around her surrounding while she was holding out one of her sharp carving tools in her hand.

"Who's there?" To her surprised someone did appear in the entrance of the doors, the source of the presents was Ratchet using his holo form and he said to her

"I mean you no harm." She saw that his colors where telling the truth and she knew what type of presents she was now facing, she lowered her tool as she spoke to him

"You speak the truth and you're a cybertronian using those holo forms. Who are you?" Right when she said that Ratchet approached her while he answered her question

"I go by Ratchet I'm the medical officer for the autobots."

"So you're with Optimus then? I see that you're concerned about him and you want answers." Was what Sabina said to Ratchet the surprised him a little then he spoke to her again

"Yes you are correct, Optimus's behavior has changed he isn't himself it all started when he saved you. It's only gotten worse. He keeps disappearing without saying a word about where he's going. Though I would like to know how you knew what I am right away." Before Sabina spoke to him she quickly felt a threatening presents nearby that worried her then she finally said to him with a worried look on her face while she barely looked around her surroundings

"We're not alone, someone is listening. Someone not friendly we need to leave right now." Ratchet was surprised to hear that from her, she then quickly left her art studio while she was still carried the box of the items she packed along with Ratchet following her. With that she caught up with Toshiro and told him about Ratchet and about the un friendly presents she saw and felt listening to the two of them, Ratchet then had the idea of the two of them coming with him instead of being separated. Toshiro then quickly went back to Jasmine dorms handing her his eyes and Sabina's box that she was carried wanting her to look after them for a little while, Jasmine agreed with him and took the items allowing him to quickly ran off to Sabina that was waiting outside standing near Ratchet in his vehicle mood with his passenger door open. After waiting for a few minutes she was relieved to see Toshiro hurrying up to her, once he reached her the both of the went into both the driver's seat and the passenger's set from Ratchet's vehicle mood. When they did Ratchet then took off, Sabina wanted to explain to him more in a more secluded area where it would be safe for him to reveal himself to the two of them. Toshiro had told him about a recently abandoned studio building that he can go it and that's where he went, the drive took about haft an hour both Toshiro and Sabina had a close eye on any vehicle that would be following them and there wasn't. Once they got inside the abandoned studio Ratchet had turned to his altered form in from of the two of them, he was different from Optimus not really what Sabina had pictured him. Then Ratchet told the two of him on how Optimus's behavior changed since he met Sabina and how he killed a decepticon during one of their missions in a way he'd never seen him do that concerned him, in return Sabina had told him how he behaved around her and she told him about Megatron and what he had done to her and her family. Ratchet was of course shocked to hear it he was even more shocked to hear her family's power from Toshiro explaining why Megatron wanted her he did mention that Optimus of it and that even he would find Sabina's gift useful to him.

"Ratchet you know Optimus well is there any way to help him?" The one that asked Ratchet that question was Sabina and then he answered her

"This won't be easy I can assure you that, but now knowing Megatron is involved this is more complicated. Optimus is starting to get into an unstable state and I don't know how THAT would turn out when it gets worse, I've never seen him unstable before so I don't know what would happen?" After he said that Toshiro questioned him

"What do you think we should do then?" Sabina couldn't help but see that Ratchet's colors changed with worry and confusion, meaning he didn't know what to say to them or how to answer them. So Sabina asked him another question

"Would you advice leaving the country to go overseas?" Saying that question changed the color or Ratchet's aura, though he still showed colors of uncertainty while answered her question

"It's a start but I don't think it'll be enough, it's not as if I can come forward to Optimus about this. I don't know what would happen to me?" While Ratchet poke his attention was to Toshiro

"For now I would advise you to not leave her side or at least make certain she isn't alone until you depart." Right when he said that Sabina said to him

"We're leaving day after a birthday which is on Halloween. Will that give you some time to help us?"

"As of now it should." Once there conversations ended Ratchet took the two of them back to Sabina's condo complex, Yuko was already in Sabina's apartment. She was still packing things in boxes to help with the moving from the amount of boxes there where she had been packing for a least two hours. It was still going to take two more day to complete the packing though before they could there was Sabina's birthday, her whole college mostly her admires wanted to throw her a Halloween birthday party costume included. Sabina couldn't say no so she agreed to do it and she knew just what type of costume to wear, once Halloween came everyone was very excited about the night of Halloween for the big party. The upper seniors had finished decorating the entire college for Halloween, Once Sabina came everyone greeting her with Happy Birthdays and even gave her early birthday presents so she didn't haft to worry about them when the party started, her friend Yuko and Jasmine where kind enough to help her carry all the gifts to Jasmine's dorm along with a three of Sabina's other friends from the college as well. Though Sabina kept a close eye around her the same with Yuko and Jasmine they didn't tell there other friends about what was going on with Sabina's life, but Sabina wanted it that way the less that know the better.

"Once night came the whole streets outside where filled with people in Halloween costumes with their children with them or teenagers, at Sabina's college everyone was in costume and at the Halloween party. The guest of honor was finishing up getting ready instead of her friend Jasmine's dorm she was in her friend Heather's dorm since Jasmine's dorm was filled with her presents and the costume she decided to wear was too big to move in a cramped room, what Sabina went with was Sarah Williams ball gown dress from the movie labyrinth but she did wear her engagement ring on her finger that Hiro gave her. Since Sabina's hair was a lot longer than Sarah's there was lot more work to go with in making it fluffy for the hair style that went with the dress, the only other issue was fitting threw the door. Yuko, Jasmine, Heather and Naerim where outside of the door holding both ends of the dress so that there would be more space for Sabina to move forward her friends where in costumes as well, Toshiro was holding both of Sabina's hand pulling her forward out the door, Toshiro was also in costume he was a vampire with the cloak on his back and the black top hat. Once Sabina was unstuck from the door they all headed to where the Halloween party was being held at, upon arriving everyone was cheering her Sabina wishing her a happy birthday that made her very happy. During the past couple of minutes everyone was complimenting Sabina and her costume, saying how beautiful she was and most of the women said they dreamed of having that dress she wore. There was someone else that admired Sabina and that was Megatron he was there using his holoform, he didn't want to risk using his Mass Displaced form in case of Optimus being there. To make him not stand out he too wore a costume, Megatron was far aware not to get too close to her since she would since his presents. He was also aware to look around to make certain he didn't run into Optimus, though he still couldn't get his eyes off Sabina. He couldn't get over how beautiful she looked, there was something else he noticed. He noticed the ring on her finger Megatron had heard what a ring on a certain human finger meant and he didn't like that, to see her wearing it meant she encountered her human love. His hate grew even more seeing the look on Sabina's face, with her smiling so lovingly and happy with a certain human that came up to her. He was wearing a mask the suiting for her type of costume, Megatron knew right then and there who that human was from the way she was looking at the human male.


	11. Chapter 11

Transformers (Bay Movies)

Yandere Optimus prime x Yandere Megatron x OC Sabina Rose

Chapter 11.

"Sabina was so shocked to see Hiro at her college, he told her that this was his birthday present to her. That made her so happy, Hiro was happy to see Sabina dressed the way she was the dress itself looked like a wedding dress. But the wedding dress Sabina wanted didn't look like that dress, while the party started to dim own after I couple of hours she couldn't shack the feeling of an un friendly presents. She couldn't figure out where it was coming from, Sabina knew she had to leave soon. She could tell that presents was starting to get darker the more she was around Hiro, before actually leaving she had to take the dress off her which wasn't a one person job. Sabina really wanted to keep her hair the way it was after taking it off, in order to keep it she had to wear a button up shirt which she did wear. Once Sabina was out of her costume she did carry a few of her presents to help her friends and Hiro save a few trips, Toshiro was of course the once driving and waiting in his car for them. He also kept a close eye on anything suspicious or that stood out, since it was Halloween he knew it would be a little difficult. The rest of Sabina's friends that didn't know Hiro wanted to know him, Yuko did tell them that he was his cousin. The lie was that he was visiting her for a while since he hadn't seen her in a while and he was leaving the next morning, of course they believed her. Sabina wanted to bring her dress and to save space she used was storage bags that makes clothes shrink its size to save space she had to use a large custom made size for that dress, they weren't going back to the apartment condo's Toshiro and Sabina made certain that everyone was packed and shipped out to the building Toshiro picked out for them in Japan. Himself, Sabina, Yuko and Hiro where staying at a five star hotel near the airport, Sabina and Yuko got their own room the same with Toshiro and Hiro. They didn't want to risk anyone seeing Sabina and Hiro together, not only were the rooms very nice so was the security which was why Toshiro picked a five star hotel."

" When the day after Sabina's birthday came the four of them arrived in Japan and the building Toshiro had picked out, the building itself was impressive with massive security and levels different doors for extra security that needed to be open with the building's key for attendants only. This way Sabina was safe the same with Hiro now that they were engaged, for the first moth everything was peaceful and didn't have any problems. Since it was winter it did snow which Sabina loved to and even drew and painting several pieces of the winter scenery of Japan during the three days of morning sun, sunset evening and night, When December came so did the Christmas decorations and the important a Christmas tree. Sabina was alright with decoration with everyone, though the difficult part was buy presents for everyone without them seeing them. She knew she couldn't be alone when she went out and she didn't want to take any risks so like she did when she went shopping for her doujinshi books she wore her disguise, though being in japan she had to blend in more which meant a short black wig and brown contact lenses and good makeup on how to look Asian to help her blend in more. With that disguise she was able to walk around freely she did have to tell what her disguise was of course in case something happened and thanks to a lot of hard lessons Sabina was now able to speak Japanese rather than just reading it, since it was winter she of course wore winter attire and she did bring her sketch book with her in her bag that she brought with her. Along with a small stun gun that looked like lipstick and an panic alarm that looked like a fake sweet macaroon keychain also a self-defense pocket staff and a pepper spray necklace that she wore around her neck under her scarf, Sabina did had to learn how to defend herself but at the same time she could take professional lessons so she did the lessons online the first month she arrived in Japan. Sabina was outside for hours though the area she was in had a lot of fun and cute cafes the one she really liked going to was a butler café with her friend Yuko the staff there was friendly and very attractive, Hiro knew about the café and wasn't bothered by it since he knew Sabina loved him more than those butlers and allowed her to fan girl over them. Going there also helped her keep an eye out of anyone following her all the customers are young girls if any guys came in it would be a few red flags for the customers, she knew she would be safe at that café and didn't haft to worry much. Another place she likes going to is Macho Café there are guys that go there but the staff is very willing to help any girl out to feel safe even when she's there with Yuko. Those cafés where in two completely different locations and in towns, sadly Sabina didn't have time to go to either of them she had to find Christmas presents not only did the area she now lived at cafés but pretty stores that cost thousands of dollars the area she lives was for the wealthy and famous which was in Denenchofu. And the best way to hide was hiding in playing sight, also even if Optimus found out where she was he was going to have a hard time to blend in whether it would be in his holo form or not the same with Megatron even if she didn't know what he really looked like. After about two hours of looking around for gifts and stocking stuffers she was ready to go back to her new home, to make things safe she did call for her building's chauffeur that was assigned to her to pick her up. It was about a fifteen minute wait which she didn't mind, it gave her some time to draw on her sketch book that she brought with her. She started drawing one she sat down on one of the benches that was near her, despite what was going on she started to draw optimus she really did love his look. Sabina did different version of him one of what he looked like and one in anime version since she was in japan, she did the same with Ratchet when she decided to draw him on the next page.

"I wonder how Ratchet is doing? I wonder if he ever confronted with Optimus? I hope he can give him the help he needs?" Sabina thought that to herself as she finished her drawing, just as she put her sketch book up her chauffeur had arrived which made her revealed. Though once she got in and the car drove off it took Sabina a few minutes to noticed that someone was following them, from behind her passanger's seat from the back she turned around to see someone on a Confederate Motorcycle and she saw his un friendly aura that made her very worried

"Oh no." Sabina then quickly yelled at the driver in Japanese in a worried and scared tone

"あなたは私たちの後ろにあるその運転手を失う必要があります." (please you need to lose that driver behind us, there following us.)

"はい奥様."(Yes ma'am) was what the driver said to me before he pushed on the gas pedal making the car go faster making Sabina hold onto her seat, it felt like a chase scene that one would see in movies or TV shows but this was in real life. With that rush Sabina tore out a piece of paper from her sketch book and started writing something on it before she put the paper on the front seat, once she did she said to the driver in English

"Please give this to Toshiro, he'll know what to do. Quickly go to the train station I can lose him there with the crowed. And please don't go or call the police either, they wont help." Right when she said that the Driver said to her in English

"Understood Mrs. Tsuzuki." Still hearing that name almost embraces her she couldn't help but giggle at him calling her that, she quickly came to her senses once the car started slowing down at the train station. Sabina quickly got out and started running for the train blending in with the crowd of people while the car took off, the driver saw that the motorcycle that was following him was no longer following him bit rather heading to the direction where Sabina ran too which made the driver worry. Though the driver did what Sabina asked him to do he delivered the letter to Toshiro the same with the gifts she bought and left in the car and he told Toshiro what had happened which made him and Hiro that was with him worry the same with Yuko, Sabina on the other hand was safe she made it in time to get on the train just before it took off what she didn't know was where the train was going. Since it was around night time the train wasn't the crowed so she was able to sit down, just as she did her phone started ringing on a privet number though she knew who was number belonged too since her phone was brand new.

"Did you get my letter?" Was what she said from the other line Toshiro answered her

"Yeah I did it's a smart thing to do what you're doing. Where are you going?"

"I don't know where this train is going but once it stops I'll let you know and where I'm staying for the night. I'll call you later." Right when she said that she ended the call and put away her phone, then she barely looked around seeing any threatening aura that might be nearby. She also noticed where the trains stops where the place the she wanted to go it was nagano which took about three hours, once she was there the first thing she had to do was find a place to stay for the night. The closes hotel that seemed safe for her was the Hotel Metropolitan Nagano, once she got settled in she took off her wig and contact lenses just before she slipped into one of the hotel robes that where in the rooms.

"Damn what a night, at least I got the present shopping out of the way now." Sabina said that as she plopped herself on the bed on her back and she started to think back on the guy on the motorcycle

"His aura was the most wild I've ever seen, it was dark just like Megatron's he defiantly works for him. The only question is that how did figure it out?" Sabina didn't want to think about it too much for her to get some sleep, once she turned off the lights she did get out her stun gun that she placed on her night stand that was right next to her before going to sleep. Once the next day came Sabina woke up around nine in the morning, though for her part she didn't bring the right makeup for her to get the Asian look. There wasn't much choice so she didn't wear either her wig for contact lenses as much as she wanted too, once she got dressed she did call Hiro telling him where what town she was in she didn't say where just in case someone was listening to their call. Once she check out and walked out of the hotel she wanted to look around and wanted to start drawing the landscapes and the buildings since, but the place she really wanted to go was Jigokudani Monkey Park she had to take the bus there Sabina really wanted to draw there in the hot springs and it would be good inspiration for a few art pieces. The drive was about an hour, once she got to the stop she decided to look around more and call Hiro again telling him where she was. When she ended the call she got out her sketchbook and started drawing her surrounding area that was covered in snow, just before she could finish she felt and saw a familiar aura color that was hiding from her sight. Seeing it quickly made her run off, when she ended up was a dead end at an old bus stop, before she turned around she got out her self-defense staph and hid it in her sleeve just as she turned and face the bike driver that had chased her the other day.

"I knew I had the upper hand, I thought I can confront you like this." To her surprise the man on the back disappeared like a hologram and the bike turned into a small robot a few inches taller than her, he had more of a punk look and definitely didn't look friendly. He then started laughing once he stopped he said to her

"Girl you hard to track took a while a find ya." After he said that Sabina said to him

"You're a decepticon aren't ya? Let me guess Megatron sent you here didn't he? What do you go by?" With that he answered he when he took a few steps too her

"Name's Mohawk toots and you guessed it I'm a con." Sabina saw from his color aura that he was telling the truth he still spoke to her as she started to get a little more serious when he got a closer look at her

"Damn you know what I can see the appeal why Megatron wants ya. Speaking of that, that's why I'm here. You gonna come quietly or do ya want to make it difficult?" Just before he reach Sabina she quickly opened the container that allowed the staph to quickly come out in time for her to swing it making it hit Mohawk across his face with all the force she used she was able to make him fall to the ground, that also bought her enough time to quickly run off just as he started to get back up again.

"Oh I love it when they play hard to get." Sabina somehow ended up running through the woodsy part of the area she was in, since it was snowing she knew she was leaving tracks where she stepped and she knew Mohawk was right behind her she could head him laughing and getting closer to her. Sabina knew no one could help her, she could only help herself. Just as she stopped and turned around she block both of Mohawk's hands with her staph while she was trying to push him back she said to him

"I'll be damned if anyone brings me to Megatron like a trophy." Right when she said that she kicked him in his chest hard enough for him to release his grip from her staph, in that short time she quickly stabbed Mohawk in his eye causing him to scratch her with his long claws across his cheek making it bleed. Sabina then pulled the staph from out of Mohawks eye and he yelled at her while he was holding his now damaged eye

"Oh you bitch your gonna pay for that." She then say his aura's color changed to anger and that made her run off not before Mohawk quickly grabbed the back of her head with her long hair as she struggled to get free

"Kill me Megatron will do the same to you." Sabina said that just before Mohawk's claw was above her neck, upon saying that caused him to stop in place. At that opportunity she got out her stun gun gabbed in his other eye as it electrocuted him, the very last thing she did was jab the tip of the staph right through his chest where his spark was. Right when she pulled it out Mohawk fell face flat on the ground in front of her while she was catching her breath at what just happened, once she dropped her staph she fell back on a tree that was behind her and slid back while looking at the new corps that was in front of her.

"I did it I actually did it. I need to take defense classes after Christmas." She then pick up her self-defense staff and retracted it to that it would be small again before she got up, Sabina didn't have much choice so she just left Mohawks body where it was when she walk back to the road. After a couple of hours of waiting the person that met up with her was Yuko, she was almost shocked seeing the deep scratch on Sabina's face and in return Sabina told her what had happened as the two were walking back to the bus station back to the train. Once they were on the bus and taking their seats Sabina showed Yuko her new drawings, Yuko questioned her about the drawing of Ratchet and Sabina told her about him and what he was like and his aura." When Yuko turned to the previous page she was a little surprised seeing the drawing of optimus and she asked Sabina

"Is this who I think it is?"

"Yes that one is Optimus." Was what Sabina said to her and Yuko still spoke as she look more at the picture

"So this is the leader of the autobots? He looks just as kind as Ratchet, I really love his look. If he wasn't after you and yandere crazy too I'd be jealous that you met him."

"Ratchet advise me and Toshiro that we go overseas, it was a start but it's not enough. I saw his worry about Optimus and he was telling the truth. He's getting unstable and his afraid for him and of him if he confronts him, one thing I do know that if there decepticon activity and the autobots come here Optimus won't want to leave or worse if he somehow managed to find out where I currently live."

"After several hours of different transportations Sabina and Yuko made it back to there building without any problems, the first thing Sabina did when she got in his apartment was hug Hiro in a loving and worried embrace. He and Toshiro where worry about Sabina even more seeing the cut on her face and like with Yuko she told them both what had happened to her, once everything calmed down she started wrapping her gifts that she bought that took her about an hour to do. When she was done she put the presents under the tree that was in the living room and she even put in a few stocking stuffers, Sabina was looking forward for the holiday she was finally able to spend it with the people she loved and cared about. "

"Once Christmas came everything went perfectly from opening the gifts that where in everyone stockings, to the actual gift opening lastly was watching a lot of Christmas specials and looking at Christmas lights during the night with all four of them. Seeing all the bright beautiful lights made Sabina very happy, even more so that she was spending that time with Hiro with her arm wrapped around his lovingly like any couple. Yuko did the same with Toshiro to avoid suspicion from people and it made it look like a double date since all four of them were out together, it seem like Sabina was free it felt like she didn't a worry in the world at that moment she was truly happy.


	12. Chapter 12

Transformers (Bay Movies)

Yandere Optimus prime x Yandere Megatron x OC Sabina Rose

Chapter 12.

"Once Christmas was over all that was felt was New Year's, Sabina couldn't help but think about all that happened before the New Year started. She wasn't the only one her friend Yuko thought the same as her as did her fiancé Hiro and Toshiro, ever since Mohawk had tried to attempt to kidnap Sabina had failed she now didn't want to be alone when she went outside. As she wanted she signed up for self-defense class once the New Year started Yuko wanted to join those classes with her, after a week had past everyone was getting all excited for New Year's Eve. Stores where closing early and everyone going to parties, Toshiro didn't want Sabina to feel too sheltered so decided to do a little New year's party at his art gallery as a privet event. It made Sabina happy has did Yuko and Hiro, once the new year started so did the real partying for the start of a brand new year and everyone didn't really sleep till around either two or three in the morning. Sabina was the first to wake up from around a little after eleven, she was very happy to see that Hiro was sleeping and lovingly holding her in her coffin bed.

"Hiro, I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to him." Sabina thought that to herself when she freed herself from Hiro's hold and getting out of her bed to stretch, once she finished she walked out of her room and decided to make a cup of coffee for herself. As much as Sabina wanted she really wanted to go out more rather than staying inside, if Sabina's life wasn't in danger she could do what she wanted with Hiro. But ever since she encountered one of Megatron's followers neither Hiro or Toshiro wanted her to be by herself when she went out anymore, the two men did try their best to keep Sabina happy. Since Valentines days was coming up Hiro wanted to do something special for Sabina, he got her an early present which was an a dozen black beauty roses. Hiro knew how to make Sabina happy with her love of gothic items. But she was happier since January 20th will be a super blood wolf moon approaching, Sabina hadn't seen a lunar eclipse in a while and seeing a rare one would make her even happier. Once that day came Sabina, Hiro, Toshiro and Yuko went out of the city to get a perfect view of the lunar Eclipse so they went to Kyoto the day before it was snowing which Alayna loved and thought it was perfect setting to watch the eclipse, Sabina wanted to wear something special for the eclipse so she decided to wear a black winter kimono with beautiful red flower designs on the bottom of it. Instead of putting her hair up she just had her hair in a fish tail braid, her friend Yuko also wanted to wear a winter kimono as well but hers was winter blue with white flower designs on it. The place they watch the eclipse was at the Kiyomizu-dera Temple normally the temple closes around winter but the current owner of the temple was a fan and supporter of Sabina's art so they were allowed special clearance to the temple, upon seeing the eclipse Sabina was so happy seeing it though Hiro was the most happiest seeing Sabina smile the way she did seeing the eclipse. Once the eclipse ended they went back to their complex, Sabina couldn't help but look over her shoulder as she and the others were heading back Hiro's company car she needed to make certain that no one was near them.

"Two weeks went by as did the month of January, Valentine's days was approaching and couple where happy about it. Hiro and Sabina wanted to spend more time together outside, Toshiro reminded them about Setsubun and they both loved the idea. Upon arriving Sabina was very happy see all the festivities and seeing the masks and the costumes, she also made sure to be by Hiro's side so they wouldn't separate from each other. They were only stay for a couple of hours Sabina also wanted to see the cherry blossoms while it was still sun light outside so that she could do some of her art work there for her new pieces, Hiro loved watching Sabina paint her pieces seeing the brush works and color blending she was able to do he never got tired of seeing. They both heading back to their building before it got dark and Sabina showed her new paintings to Toshiro which he loved the same with Yuko looking at her new pieces, Sabina was even inspired during her stay at Setsubun festival. Though upon Valentine's Day Sabina caught a cold at the worst time, she felt bad about it and Hiro told her not to worry about and he took care for her for the rest of the day which he was happy to do. Being sick for Sabina wasn't a good thing it affects her gift with seeing colors, in a sick state she can't see those colors and her senses where no longer connected like she wanted them too. After two days she was started to feel a little better but as that happened Yuko had a call from Jasmine in America and Yuko in return told Toshiro, Hiro and Sabina what had happened. From what Jasmine told her someone broke into their dorm room and stole the will and something else she couldn't say over the phone and they needed to be there as soon as possible, Hiro offered to stay behind in cause something happen while they were out. Despite Sabina being still getting over being sick she wanted to go with Toshiro and Yuko, during the next day the three took a private jet back to the US. Since it was still winter they did wear winter attire and Sabina did have a black mouth mask to help her with her with her cold her jacket was black Preppy Woolen Uniform Coat and under was Cyber Gothic Mad Max Industrial Pants and black Knee-High Platform Buckle Boot, she had to extra careful since she couldn't see the colors of people's aura's as good as she used too either. Upon arriving at the old college dorms they made it to Jasmine's dorm room Sabina knocked on the door a few times but there was no answer, instead of her Toshiro was the one that opened the door they were shocked at what they were looking out. The looked like there was a struggle, things where broken or fallen off places.

"What happened here?" Sabina looked over at the dorm bed that was tossed over just as Yuko was about to speak she found a note on the floor and picked it up and had a very worried look on her face

"This is the will." Right after she said that they heard a phone go off and that phone belonged to Yuko and she answered it

"Jasmine?" Just before she spoke Yuko put her phone on speaker and they heard Jasmine's voice from the other line

"Please….help I'm so scared right now." Jasmine sounded terrified from there line and from her end she was tied up with her eyes blink folded and tears where falling down her face and the one holding her phone was Optimus using his holo form and he told her what to say as he heard Sabina's voice on the phone

"Jasmine where are you? Are you okay?"

"I am please hurry I'm in the Bayshore Roundhouse, I don't want to die." With that optimus ended the call and crushed her phone with his bare hand as he spoke to her

"I appreciate your help with this."

"Just what do you want?" Jasmine ask him that question and he answered her when he crouched down to her level

"I want Sabina, she's the only one that's touched my spark so dearly." As he was talking he pulled out the duct tape and tapped jasmine's mouth as he muffled out her words

"I've waiting long enough and my patients is at its limit." Toshiro had driven up the abandoned warehouse within the hour, he and Yuko had gotten out of the car. Despite the protest Sabina wanted to come along too since Jasmine was her friend too, she did have her self-defense staph on her just in case something happened like before. She did ended up taking classes along with Yuko, when they entered the building they were careful and stayed together. Despite being sick Sabina could still tell where someone was if she tried hard enough which she did to find Jasmine's aura colors which she walked ahead of Toshiro and Yuko a little bit to have a better view of everything, it took then about over five minutes to find Jasmine on the floor of another large room. They saw her tired up and her mouth covered, but once they reached her the entire room was suddenly filled with thick smoke. Since Sabina had her face mask on it didn't affect her as much as Toshiro and Yuko, Sabina was very alert and she opened the canister of her self-defense staph. Before Sabina knew it someone quickly covered her mouth and held her waist in place as she struggled to get free the last thing she recalled was a sharp pain in the side of her neck before everything went black, with her unconscious made her release her hold on her staph that fell on the ground and that noise caught Toshiro's attention

"Sabina?" both his attention and Yuko's was the sound of someone running, Toshiro tried to run after him but ended up hitting the wall due to the amount of smoke. By the time it cleared it showed that Sabina was no longer there with them, which made Toshiro bolt to the entrance of the building as fast as he could while Yuko was untying her friend and removing the tape off her mouth and the blind fold off her eyes.

"Jasmine are you alright." With that her friend started coughing before she answered her while she was crying

"It was that guy? The guy from the art exhibit he tricked me. He wanted Sabina, he's crazy." Right after she said that she hugged her friend Yuko while she was still crying, by the time Toshiro had ran out of the entrance of the building he saw that the car he had driven in was pushed over to the side like something large kicked it.

"Toshiro it was Optimus he took her." Yuko said that as she had caught up with Toshiro while she was supporting Jasmine and Toshiro spoke out after she said that

"And he could be anywhere, no doubt he's completely unstable we need to find a way to contact Ratchet and fast if anyone can help us and Sabina it's them."

"To Sabina everything was still black until she started to gain consciousness which made her started to groan as she started to wake up, hoping what happened was just a nightmare. She then heard something that sounded like a chuckle from a familiar voice and she jerked into a sitting position, almost sliding off of her perch her eyes opening and staring at a hedge mech above her and that mech was Optimus.

"Morning Sabina." Optimus said that before he chuckled to her and he reached down and traced his finger on her cheek taking off her face mask which ended her to flinch a little bit from his touch and he tilted her head up to look at him, with that she came to realization if she was looking directly up and Optimus was looking down at her which meant she realized that she was sitting on his lap with made her face start to turn red.

" Now Sabina, don't give me that look…"As Optimus spoke his finger reached down to remove the jacket that she was wearing which revealed her shirt which was Shoulder Cut Lacerated Sleeve Hollow Out Casual shirt and he placed his finger on the center of Sabina's chest feeling her heart beat race as he still spoke to her

"We're going to become very close." Optimus smirked and used one of his hands to lift Sabina up to his face, Sabina's sapphire blue eyes widened fairly brimming in fear, Sabina was lost in words of what to say to optimus. She could tell he was unstable with emotion, Optimus saw the fear in her eyes and he didn't want that he wanted her to love him just as much as he loved her. As he sat her back down and he activated his mass displaced form right in front of her which surprised her and she quickly noticed her surroundings, the place was unfamiliar it looked like building that was vacant. The place was large enough for Optimus's normal size, she then looked back at optimus before she questioned him she felt sharp pain on her neck where optimus had stuck the needle. He didn't like seeing her in pain so he asked her.

"Are you alright?"

"No I'm in pain. What did you do?" She said that as she was holding the side of her neck where the pain was, he then ask her

"It was the only way that I could transport you without you making an unpleasant scene. Does it hurt that badly?" She simply nods yes to him a few times and he asked her

"Would you like me to alleviate your pain?" Sabina was a little lost for words at his question to her she didn't know how to respond to him, so he gave her two chooses

"Sabina you have two options either you can refuse me generous offer and remain in pain." As he was talking he placed his hand of the side of Sabina's cheek and barely smiled to her

"Or you can let me help you and make you stay here more comfortable." She heisted before the pain in her neck came back and it made her close her eyes and she said to him

"Alright, what did you have in mind?" He smiled and gently turned her around and he had placed both of his hands on her shoulders, she didn't see the look in Optimus's eyes it reflected the emotion of lust in his eyes. He gently trailed his finger over Sabina's spine causing her to shiver as Optimus spoke to her

"Relax I won't hurt you."

"Um okay." Was all she said before she snapped as Optimus's large hands trailed up her back to begin gently kneading her neck, she stiffened at first. But soon she started to relax letting optimus continue his gentle ministrations to her abused neck, Optimus loved the feeling of her the warmth of her skin was better than he thought. The autobot leader smirked and leaned forward continuing to knead with one hand while reaching up to stroke her long hair with his other hand, causing her to look at him

"W-What are you doing?" She stiffened once more, he traced his fingers through her long hair back to her neck as he answered her

"Nothing….just relax." He said that in her ear in a soft tone and it made her shiver as she tried to relax again, suddenly a hand grazed her side and she jumped again.

"Relax Sabina, I won't hurt you." Optimus seemed very tender which made her shiver as she felt her upper body being forced down on the ground gently by his hand

"Relax." He whispered her once more leaning down slowly as his hands kneaded Sabina's shoulders and back slowly moving downward before returning back to her shoulders, Sabina moaned softly after a few minutes of the treatment and Optimus purred as his hands where sliding underneath the hem of her shirt which shocked her, he loved the feel of her warm soft skin. Sabina arched and moaned at the touches, she tried to turn to see what he was doing. But she couldn't keep her eyes open to look at him Optimus smirked at the sight and trailed his hands out from under Sabina's shirt that made her jump, her face started to turn red as optimus rolled her over she started at Opimus blushing furiously at the fingers under the skin of her waist beneath her pants and the smile on Optimus's face.

"Just relax you'll like this." Just before Optimus could even speak Optimus had placed his lips on hers which made her eyes widened it only lasted for a few minutes and he said to her

"Your eyes are so beautiful." He whispers, a cold digit stroking her cheek as he leans down and rests his fore helm against hers. His alloy metal seemed to be heating up the longer he stood near her, almost like he was conducting the warmth. His glossa slips out of his dermas and licks up her neck to her earlobe where his dentas nibble it teasingly, he then had a good grip on Sabina's shoulders as he started nibbling back down her neck, biting rougher as he reaches her shoulders.

"I've wanted to do this for such a long time, I wanted to show Megatron that you weren't his." Hearing those words from Optimus terrified her, though Optimus felt like his processor would short. He didn't want ant bot or human to touch Sabina's soft skin, he knew he had to adjust to the new feelings he had and was feeling. Before she knew it optimus had taken off her shirt revealing her bare skin and in her black bra which scared her, Sabina's special senses where starting to come back so she was starting to see the colors of his aura. The colors on him where the colors of lust and love, he leaned down and pressed his mouth just above Sabina's collar. Optimus moved slowly making sure every inch of his body pressed against Sabina's shivering body, she then shuddered and grabbed his shoulders trying to push optimus off her. Sabina arched and cried out in alarm when Optimus's mouth moved down to her chest kissing her trembling frame, Sabina whimpered and jerked when she tried to find something to hold but couldn't find anything she claws at her own hair and breathily protested. She had formed haft words and sentences spewing from her mouth, Optimus grasping Sabina's hips and fairly clawing her pants off.

"Come don't be shy my love." Before Optimus moved his hand Sabina started crying which caught his attention, he came to his senses as he saw Sabina crying from fear and confusion. It hurt him seeing her in that state he then sat up and gently pulled her body up to him as he held her in her arms while she still sobbed on his chest and his hand on the back on her hand conferring her.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to frighten you like that. "As Optimus was talking he barely pushed her back and gently lifted up her chin to look at him while he was still talking

"Sabina I love you, I am yours. My spark, body, processor, the smallest cables. Now belong to you I'm all yours." Sabina was a little surprised to hear that, Hiro had one said to her that his body and soul where hers when he purposed to her and now someone else was saying those words to her. She saw that Optimus meant what he said to her and she finally spoke to him

"You really mean it and I can see that you've never said those words to anyone before." Sabina knew better not to anger optimus in the state he was in, from her friend Yuko's advice she and her listened to yandere stories on YouTube and research on how to deal with them and what not to do with them. In Optimus's state she needed to keep him happy and as stable as she could possibly get, Sabina signs and simple laid her head on Optimus's chest and held him. In return optimus smiled and held her as well Sabina knew something like what she was doing would calm him and make him happy and he said to her

"I didn't mean to rush, I was overwhelmed with my own emotions. I do hope you can forgive me." She didn't give him a verbal answer she just nods her head yes to him once from the way she positioned her face Optimus couldn't see the fear and terror in her eyes, Sabina wasn't to yell and scream for help. She knew that she couldn't do that she had to stay as calm as she can until help came for her, she closed her eyes and calmed down once she opened them she didn't show and fear or terror when she looked up at Optimus and questioned him while putting both of her hands on his chest.

"Optimus can I ask where we are?" Optimus slowly started to stand up with her, before he spoke he held both of Sabina's hands with his own

"We are not staying here long, I hope you will corporate to relocating. I wish not to repeat what I had to do before."

"I won't cause you any trouble, I'll corporate." Saying that to him made Optimus smile and place a kiss on her lips for a few seconds before returning back to his original size and Sabina grabbed her shirt and put it back on before she grabbed her jacket and Optimus had turned to his vehicle mood with the passenger door open for her, while Sabina was putting her jacket back on her she walking to the open door."


	13. Chapter 13

Transformers (Bay Movies)

Yandere Optimus prime x Yandere Megatron x OC Sabina Rose

Chapter 13.

"Sabina ended up sleeping in the inside of the truck during haft the way of the drive, Optimus didn't want to wake her up from the drive. Once he stopped he activated his holo form from the inside to wake Sabina up which she did, when she looked up she saw that he had stopped at a privet base that didn't look occupied and out in the middle of nowhere. Upon stepping out Optimus's holo form reached out his hand to Sabina and she took it, the second she did he pulled her to him and held her in his arms bridal style then kissed her on her lips that made her eyes widen until he released them and smiled to her

"You have no idea how happy I am right now." He smiled still remind as he looking at the bruises on both sides of her neck while he was walking with her to the entrance of the facility, once the entrance of the facility open Sabina was surprised at what she was looking at. From the inside of the base it was the perfect size for Optimus it looked like a privet storage unit for him since it looked like it had his belongings in it, though one area caught her attention which was a room that had a black room on it. Upon seeing it Optimus had put her down with Sabina standing up and walking to the room as he talked to her

"In case you are wondering this is my private storage facility, you're the first to see and be in it. And that room right there is yours I made it just for you." Right after saying that Sabina had touched the door knob of the door she barely hesitated before opening it, when she did she was very speechless at the inside. The room was filling with gothic ideas just like in her old room that she used to live in, but the room was larger than her old room what really caught her attention was the massive king size gothic themed bed in there. Just when Sabina was about to speak she left optimus's metal arms around her waist from behind her and his body pressed on her back as which shocked that he used his mass displacement once more and he spoke to her

"Upon seeing your previous type of living and from what you told me, I wanted to make this to something you enjoyed." Sabina saw the colors of lust and love on him she was a little afraid to question how he ever managed to get a hold of the items in that room, what Sabina also noticed was a small library and an art studio for her.

"I see you just noticed the library and art studio." Optimus said that to her as he started kissing the side of her neck while he held her chin in place while he still spoke to her

"Unfortunately I do have to leave, you have my trust to roam freely and explore." Sabina left his grip on her waist barely tighten and she saw his colors changed to very serious

"I know you can tell that I'm serious, don't plan on escaping either. I will know."

"I won't you have my word." Was what Sabina said to Optimus, right after she said that he had kissed her again on her lips for a good minute before he released them and spoke to her

"Good choice of words." Not long after that Optimus did end up leaving and with her alone, she ended up looking around in the inside first. She was surprised that Optimus had all the weapons she was seeing, the next place she looked around was her new room despite it being the way she liked it she knew it and the entire facility was her prison even if Optimus gave her permission to walk around outside. She still needed a way to find help without Optimus knowing about it, like before she could only help herself. Upon looking around her room she saw that there was snacks in one of the cabinets and they were the kind that she liked, one of the snacks that caught her attention was coffee jelly. Of course she grabbed it and with a plastic spoon she started eating it on the bed for a couple of minutes.

"I wonder how he knew I like this." Right after she asked herself that she also noticed a neat stack of CD's on the dresser, she went over to them and saw that they were Fall Out Boys CD's just like the ones she had along with a few BTS CD's and looking over her shoulder she did find an old radio with a CD player in it.

"He's very observant, I guess that's why he's a leader?" While she was talking she picked up one of the CD's

"And I don't have to be in the silent either." Since Optimus gave her permission to roam freely she decided to look around outside of her room and look at the weapons, it was her first time seeing Cybertronian weapons which impressed her by their size. She did wanted to ask him what each one does, one thing Optimus didn't know was that she was a gamer. She was forced to quit when she was in high school since it felt like the stalker was even in her own multi player and stealth games, Sabina wasn't surprised that Optimus didn't know. Though she knew that Megatron knew about it like everything else in her life, while she was looking around to her surprise she didn't find any pictures of her anywhere. It was a yandere trait to have pictures of the one they so called loved, so what she looked up. Once she was done looking around the outside she decided to pass the time by reading a couple of book and listening to her music in her room, since there was no windows in that room it was hard to tell how many hours will pass. There was a bathroom in her room so the first thing look at the kiss marks Optimus had placed on her neck from the reflection of the mirror, they looked like bruise marks almost than kiss marks. Another yandere trait was marking if she hit them she knew Optimus wouldn't be happy about it, Sabina pulled her shirt down enough to see her collar bones to see they had the same kiss marks as well.

"He didn't hold back on the marking he wanted it to make it clear." Once she thought that she looked over at the mirror reflection to see her engagement ring and thought about Hiro and was VERY lucky optimus didn't notice the ring on her finger, she then started thinking as she left that bathroom about how Optimus would know is she escaped. Optimus couldn't have put camera's since he's the type that respects privacy, then she thought of motion detectors since it sounded more like him. Thinking about it more something told her that Megatron knows about Optimus taking her and is no doubt at the moment trying to find her himself, thinking about it terrified her Megatron terrified her she preferred Optimus instead of him. So she was a little nervous looking around outside in cause he spotted her or one of his followers in that matter, after some time had passed which was eight hours and dark out Optimus had returned back. The first thing he did was to check on Sabina using his mass displacement to open and enter her room, he was happy to see that she didn't leave instead he saw her sleeping on the bed while an open book was placed across her chest. Seeing that showing that she spend the rest of the day reading, by the time Sabina started to wake up she found herself in a similar position as when she was in her old home in New York. Only this time she was on top of Optimus with her head resting near his neck since one of his hands was places behind her head and his other hand was placed around her waist lovingly, Sabina was afraid to move or speak though her eyes wondered up to see that Optimus was asleep. Since there was no light it in her she couldn't tell if it was morning or night outside, while she was wondering how she ended up in the position she was in she felt the hand from the back of her head slowly move down. Her hair going through optimus's fingers letting all of her hair fall down from the brad she made before hand, the second Sabina looked up Optimus had kissed her on her lips using her hand that he had moved to gently lift up her chin for more support.

"Good to see that you're awake." Optimus as said that when he stopped kissing her and said that with a calm smile on his face, he saw that she was a little embraced. Her face started to get redder when he started to sit up and she was now sitting in a very close way she wasn't comfortable doing yet. She quickly remembered trying that same position with Hiro but she couldn't do it and started crying out of embracement, Sabina had hid her face in Optimus's chest as he was starting to chuckle seeing her the way she was acting.

"You're more innocent than I thought Sabina." The reason why he sat up the way he did was to see how Sabina would act, he was very pleased that she acted the way she did proved to him that she didn't go any further with anyone yet. As for Sabina she could feel Optimus's heat up with how close she was to him ad from the way he was holding her.

"Sabina why don't we go outside for a little bit?" Hearing optimus say that made her look back up at him with her race still red from embracement and small amount of tears falling down her eyes, once the two stepped outside out of the private base, it was till cold out so and it looked to be around ten in the morning from the sunlight outside she put on her jacket just when she got outside to Sabina's surprise Optimus had lifted her off the ground and sat her on his shoulder so that she wouldn't have to walk. She saw Optimus pull out a type of device and pressed one of the buttons on it before walking off with her, Sabina was trying to figure out where they where she did noticed that the location was a lot colder than California this proved to her that they must be somewhere up north. After some time walking Optimus had taken Sabina to a very beautiful mountain scene, she knew where she was from the sight. The sight that she was looking at was a beautiful view of Portage Lake with a perfect and beautiful view of the haft snowed mountain, Sabina knew right there that she was in Alaska. Optimus smiled seeing her happy with the sweet beautiful smile he loved to see on her the most, the same smile she used on him when they first met and what really made Optimus fall in love with her. They didn't stay out long though Optimus did have to leave again, he still had the duties to do as a leader and to make sure no one found out about Sabina. Not long after Optimus had left Sabina felt inspired to paint the scenery that she saw, it took her about two hours to paint and finish and she was happy with her piece. Once Sabina was finished she decided to warm herself up by using the bath, the tub itself was a little big like it could fit four people. Sabina realized that when she started the hot water, because of the size it was going to take a few minutes to fill which gave her time to switch out her clothes to a short black kimono bath robe that she found. She did complain a little when she wore it, it was a little too sexy for her liking but Sabina really had no other choice. She was also happy that she had access to heat and hot water, she still thought this environment was better than she imagined if Megatron had taken her instead of Optimus. She knew anything was better than anything having to do with Megatron, Sabina hated him more since he had Richard killed and found out he killed her father. The warm water she was in help her calm her mind and try to figure out a way to escape, she knew that Toshiro had put a very large reward to find her or have any information about her whereabouts. Sabina also had a feeling he's trying or already did contact Ratchet about what had happened, he never gave them any form of contact. But putting out a reward should get his attention. After an hour she got out of the bathroom and put on a fresh change of clothes, though she was a little upset just like with the bathrobe the pajamas that she found was a men's long sleeved white button up shirt that was long enough past her thighs. Once she put it on she saw and noticed the sleeves where a little big and to her surprised it looks a little more descent than she thought it would on her, wanting to hear human contact she wanted to test the old radio to see if it worked on any other station. Sabina was very happy to see that the radio worked after a few minutes she finally found the news station and a certain topic popped up

" In other news the world wide search for the artist Sabina Rose has been going rapid across the nation of the united states, if anyone hasn't heard there a million dollar reward or several thousand dollars for any information on her whereabouts. From what we know Sabina disappeared just a couple of days ago on no ramus has been ask and the culprit is assumed to be very dangerous and there might be more than one, the public is warned if anyone finds Sabina they must be VERY careful…." Sabina stopped the station by turning it off she started crying and smiling at the same time upon hearing the news. It was as she thought Toshiro would do, she was so happy to know people will be looking for her and that there might be help from Ratchet.

"Toshiro thank you." Sabina listen to the news station for the rest of the day while she was painting a few new pieces of course she put her hair in a brad so it wouldn't get in the paint. By the time Optimus had returned back he caught her in the middle of doing her painting using his mass displacement he looked over to see that she painting she did was of a beautiful aurora above the snow filled mountain, Sabina was just about done when she looked over at Optimus

"Well what do you think?" To her surprised Optimus had kissed her on her lips for about a few second and he answered her

"It's beautiful Sabina." Once he said that Sabina took the cup that had new water in it and put her brushes in it and started to clean out the paint on them, Optimus quickly saw that she was wearing the men's white shirt he had picked out for her. The second Sabina finished cleaning off her brushes she felt Optimus holding her waist which shocked her and started to make her face turn red.

"Uh Optimus…W-what are you…." Optimus had pressed her back on his chest as he held her a little more tighter, that action set of a few alarms in Sabina's head, she was afraid to fight or talk back to let go of her.

"Sabina." Hearing voice from Optimus surprised her a little from the tone he used, he sounded serious and sad at the same time. She look directly at Optimus while he was still speaking to her

"Please tell me what made you love Hiro the way you do." Sabina was a little speechless at first hearing what Optimus had asked her, before she answered him Optimus had sat on the ledge of the bed and he sat Sabina on his so that she would be able to still look at him.

"I've only dated two guys before I bet Hiro, they didn't last long. You know and how different I am from normal humans, when I be Hiro his aura was different from others that I've seen. It practically matched with my own, the more time we spent the stronger his aura grew with my own and we ended up falling in love. Toshiro, yourself and Richard have similar auras but it's not the same, my aura is technology bonded with Hiro's since we spent so much time together." Right after she said that Optimus asked her

"And of Megatron." Sabina nods her head no to him before answering him

"No, not even a little. It's due to his nature which you're familiar with, I don't like being near him cause his aura makes me physically sick. The same other decepticons as well they have the same aura as Megatron, I don't want to be anywhere near any of them." Saying that made Optimus relieved which he held Sabina in his arms, he now knew why Sabina was so attached to Hiro and that there was still hope upon hearing that he had similar traits of her human lover. He didn't like that Toshiro was similar as well he was happy that Richard was no longer in the picture, there was still obstacles in his way. To him all Sabina needed was time since it was the main key, he needed to spend as much time with her as possible. Though there was one thing he needed to do, Optimus knew how cruel it would be since it was something Megatron would do if he had Sabina. What he did not long after was tying Sabina's hands together on one support beam of the building from the inside, he even put a type of rubber in her mouth for her to bit on so she wouldn't bit on her tongue. What Optimus did was carve his own name on Sabina's stomach above her using his kind's language using his own blade, Sabina did cry out in pain and tears where falling down her eyes and she did struggle more when he moved the blade in a writing motion. Optimus made certain to blind fold her eyes so that he wouldn't look at her directly, hurting her was more painful for him than her. This was also the first time optimus had even harmed a human before, he didn't want to break his own oath, he had no other choice to prove a point to Megatron. It took him around tem minutes to finished, once he was done he then used antibiotics on the open cuts o it wouldn't get infected before he wrapped it with bandaged. When he was done up pulled out the rubber out of her mouth allowing her to breath threw her mouth and gasp her air, and he freed her hands from the beam as well. Sabina was in so much pain she couldn't move not even enough to remove the blind fold on her own, she couldn't even speak from all the pain she was in. He told Sabina he didn't want to hurt her and even told her why he had to do what he did, Sabina knew she would be in pain for the next couple of weeks. She believe when he said that Megatron would do that same thing he did but without treating her afterwards, Optimus also understood that she wanted to keep the blind fold on her as he picked her up in her arms bridal style without hurting her more.


	14. Chapter 14

Transformers (Bay Movies)

Yandere Optimus prime x Yandere Megatron x OC Sabina Rose

Chapter 14.

"Sabina really didn't move much since the incident with optimus, he stayed a little more often than normal and treat Sabina's cuts. She was more terrified of Optimus even when he constantly apologized to her, it lasted for a week when Sabina's wounds healed though they were now permanently scared with optimus's name on her in his language. Sabina did ask Optimus for her to be alone for a little while, of course optimus knew why she wanted to be alone and he respected her wishes. Before leaving he did place a kiss on her lips though she didn't kiss back which annoyed him a little without showing it to her, once he left Sabina was relieved that she could be alone. After optimus had cut engraved his name on her and marking her like property her thoughts on him changed she was more afraid of him than Megatron, Sabina wished that someone would find her and take her away from optimus and be with Hiro and the others again where she felt safe. During the time optimus stayed round longer he ended up showing her where the motion detector where whenever she felt like roaming around when she was better, it had stopped snowing but it was still cold so she wore her winter attire. Being outside in the in the cold help her just as much as walking around the wilderness not far from the facility, she stopped in her place since it was the point of her not crossing due to one of the motion detectors. Sabina wanted so badly to run away from the place she was captive in, she then dropped to the ground on her knees looking at that snow that started to seep into the ground. At the moment she came to her senses when she felt a present right in front of her with concern and curiosity, it made her look up to see a person just feet from her wearing winter hunting attire and a he removed his hunting mask and goggles to have a better look at her and he was very surprised to see her as he took one step to her

"You're Sabina Rose?"

"DON'T MOVE!" Sabina quickly yelled that to the man making him stop moving as she continued to speak to him

"Listen do you have a vehicle with you?" After she ask that the man answered her

"Yes I have a pick up truck I was deer hunting." She saw his aura colors where telling the truth and that he wouldn't hurt her either which made her relieved and she spoke

"How far is it?"

"It'll take me an hour to get to it can you wait that long?" He said that when he was walking backwards and Sabina nods yes to him once which he then turned around and quickly started running off, Sabina then started to cry with tears of joy as she went back to the facility to get her engagement ring from her room which she placed on her ring finger and kissed the stone on it. She then went back outside and waiting at the same stop where she met that man, despite optimus hurting her he was still a leader and swore to protect the planet along with his allies so she wont mention where she was to protect Optimus's private facility location and lie. As much as she wanted too she couldn't bring the art pieces she did, after waiting the man returning driving in his pickup truck and stopped at the same spot where he found her. There was hesitation when Sabina took one step forward, then it disappeared when she say the passenger door open from the inside of the truck. See that made her run to the truck triggering the motion detector when she went past it, within less than a minute Sabina got in the truck and the man that was driving it quickly took off.

"Listen carefully if you don't want to die, you need to follow my instructions one mistake and we're both in serious trouble." When Sabina said that she saw the man's color change to fear while he was focusing on his driving, though she did question him

"Are you married?"

"Yes I am" Was the answer she got from him and she continued to speak to him in a serious tone

"Dispose your phone, your calls will be traced. Get rid of the license plate on this vehicle get rid of it as fast as you can." Upon saying that it caught he attention and he questioned her

"You want me to get rid of my truck?"

"If you want to live and nothing happening to you both yes, you'll be rewarded so you'll get enough to buy a new truck and more." After Sabina said that she saw the man's colors start to calm down which made her relieved, at the speed they were going it didn't take long to get to the main road. Sabina had taken the man's hat switching out her own along with the scarf covering the bottom haft of her face and she also took his sun glasses, during the drive Sabina had taken the man's phone and threw it out the window causing it to break to pieces. The man told Sabina his name and about his wife work schedule which meant they had a short amount of time to dispose of the truck, it took about an hour and a haft to reach the town he lived and his place of living. The man gave Sabina a screw driver before she got out of the truck and knew what to do with it, when she got out she took off both of the license plates while the man was cleaning out the things he needed that took a little over five minutes. Once he got everything out he unlocked his house and let Sabina in before shutting it behind her, the first thing she did was make sure all the curtains and blinds where closed. Since it was a one story home it wasn't hard for her to find the windows, upon closing all the blinds and curtains she was able to remove the hat, scarf and winter coat she wore and putting them on the counter table. After she freshened up with the bathroom she found she couldn't help but look at the permeate scar optimus left on her stomach after she looked at her neck seeing the bruises that where healing.

"I still can't believe he actually did this to me?" When she said that a small amount of tears fell down her face before she pulled her shirt back down and left the bathroom, the second she sat on the couch she heard the door unlock and the man that helped her coming through the door and closing it before he locked it.

"Alright Sabina did what you said." When he said that Sabina stood up and questioned him

"How did you do it?"

"Drove it in a lake, there was no one around and if they find it no one will know it's mine." Was his answer to her and she smiled to him

"Thank you Mr. Walker, you have no one what I've been through recently."

"Would you like something hot to drink?" He asked her that when he walked over to his kitchen and she answered him

"Yes please that would be nice." After she said that she looked at her engagement ring that was still on her finger and kissed it

"What do we do next?" Hearing that question she answered him

"Luckily me and Toshiro came prepared in case I was kidnapped and escaped also if someone found me. I'll give you his number and write down what you need to say, use a payphone for the call. Do you have anything I can write and also I need paper to draw on there's a good chance you might see my kidnapper." Not long after that she first drew Optimus's holo form and what she drew next was his vehicle mode on the same page that had enough space, Mr. Walker then complimented her art work and thank him for it once she was done. Sabina then started writing on the back of the paper she drew.

"Please listen, you need to follow these steps. Use every work and answer these question as I write them. And be VERY careful on what you say no doubt that call will be traced you even mention my name once and we're both domed." After she said that she finished writing on the page and handed it to him while she still spoke

"We can't wait till tomorrow either. It needs to be as fast as possible and during the day while there's still sunlight out. And I can't go out, can't be to certain." Sabina's certainty was correct the second she ran past the motion detector it set off the alarm to Optimus, during that time he was doing patrol for Decepticon activity. Once he got to the facility he turned on the hidden camera that was station at the motion sensor that went off, what he saw was Sabina running to a pickup truck with the passenger door open. Once she got in the truck drove off, Optimus then looked at the license plate number. He told her about sensors but not of the cameras. The license plate was all the information he needed to find the human the aided her escape, though from that time Sabina was brushing her hair several times before she re braided it. Once she was done she put the previous attire back on her with only the hat and scarf for the hat she tucked in her hair more making it easy to disguise herself, then she put the scarf on her and the jacket would go on last once Mr. Walker returned for her. After what seemed like ten minutes went by Mr. Walker had returned for her she saw the worry in the color of his aura that worried her, Sabina quickly put on her jacket while she was running out of the door with Mr. Walker. Since they had disposed of the pickup truck, they had to walk on foot for a little while until the two of them had reached a hotel that was highly populated. Once the two where in there hotel room Mr. Walker had told Sabina that Toshiro would send a car for the two of them once he arrived in town, saying that made Sabina so happy that she started to cry tears of joy. Mr. Walker left the hotel room when he saw that she wanted to be alone, little did he know was something he shouldn't had done. Not long after he left the hotel someone strong had grabbed and dragged him to a dark alley where he nor his captor could be seen, Mr. Walker had struggled to get free from the man's grip that was on his neck and his back pressed against the wall. When he opened his eyes he saw who was attacking him and he recognized him from the drawing Sabina had given him, it was Optimus using his holo form. His eyes showed anger and they were glowing the same blue as his real eyes that surprised Mr. Walker the most.

"You're a hard human to track, it was clever to dispose of your vehicle." Mr. Walker started to get terrified at the tone of anger Optimus was giving him and even more when he start to tighten his grip on him

"Where did you hid her?" Upon asking that question he loosened his grip so that he could get his answer which he did

"Go to hell, after what she told me what you did. I don't think I can live with myself if I told you." That answer wasn't the one Optimus wanted to hear, upon hearing that he did something he'd ever done and vowed to ever do. He had killed him by breaking his neck with a great amount of force, though when that happened something happened to Sabina. When she was about to grab her water the glass on it cracked just before she touched it, seeing that terrified her she knew what that meant and she feared for her life like she did before and the scar on her stomach left like they were started to burn up.

"The scars there burning. HE'S nearby and thinking about me." She held her stomach while she fell on the ground on her knees and tears started to come down her face, she thought of what he would do to her when he found her. From all the stories and information she got on Yandere's, Sabina thought he would break her legs so she would escape or drain the life out of until she was soulless doll. Or worse he would killed her fiancé that she loved more than anything and meant the world to her, Sabina couldn't step foot outside the hotel and she knew that Mr. Walker wouldn't tell Optimus which hotel she was in. She left safe for the time being since the area she was in had a lot hotels around for tourist, though what worried her was the time until Toshiro would land that was seven hours. Until she had a call from the front desk she was going to need to stay in her hotel room and order room service, to help make time go by a little faster and the thing she missed was watching really tv and go on the movie channel. Though she ended up sleeping in the middle of her second movie. Sabina was woken up by the room's phone and she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi ma'am, there's someone by the name of Toshiro here claiming that he is your ride." Hearing the employee say that made Sabina stand up from off her bed

"Yes that's correct he'll pay for the stay, I'll be right there."


End file.
